Retrouvailles
by shakamar
Summary: Pour le mariage de Jan Di et Jun Pyo, ce dernier décide d'inviter sa cousine japonaise, Domioji Tsukushi. Celle-ci arrive accompagné de deux amies, qui ne sont pas étrangères au F4 et à Jan Di. Comment Ga Eul a-t-elle connue la cousine du leader?
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Meeting at the airport

Quatre personnes attendaient sur les sièges de l'aéroport de Séoul. Parmi les quatre hommes du groupe , celui qui était debout avec les cheveux bouclés était particulièrement nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas devant ses amis exaspérés. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait se leva alors d'un bond et vint se placer en face de lui, énervée.

« Goo Jun Pyo! Cria t-elle. Arrête! Tu m'énerve. Ce n'est que ta cousine qui arrive. Pas le président du Japon. Lui dit-elle en le regardant.

on voit que tu ne connais pas Tsukushi! S'exclama t-il nerveux. Elle est affreuse. Pire que ma mère. Toujours en train de me crier dessus quand j'étais petit. Lui dit-il en repensant à ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Jan Di le fait bien toutes les cinq minutes et pourtant tu va l'épouser dans deux semaines. Lui fit remarquer Woo Bin en souriant.

Mais c'est parce qu'il l'aime. Rétorqua Yi Jung en rigolant.

C'est pour ça que je peux supporter tout ce qu'elle me fait subir, les mecs. Affirma Jun Pyo avant de se recevoir un coup de la jeune femme.

Quelque chose me dit que ça va être repartit pour une dispute. Les interrompit Ji Hoo calmement. »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et se mirent à rire jusqu'à l'annonce de l'arrivée du vol de la cousine de Jun Pyo. Ce dernier attendit devant la porte d'arrivée avec ses amis et sa fiancée.

Une jeune femme de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux noirs vint se placer devant Jun Pyo, un sourire aux lèvres. Les autres furent étonnés ainsi que Jun Pyo.

« Cousin! S'exclama t-elle en souriant. Tu ne me reconnais pas? Bon je sais que ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu au Japon mais quand même, oublier ta cousine adorée! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tsukushi? Demanda t-il surpris. Mais pourquoi es-tu gentille?

Je ferai comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Répliqua t-elle en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Salut! Je suis Domioji Tsukushi, la cousine de ce crétin. Se présenta t-elle aux autres.

Enchanté. Lui répondirent -ils.

Bon aller, on parlera à la maison. Lui dit Jun Pyo en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener.

Attends, j'attends mes copines. Mais partez devant, je vous rejoindrais chez ma tante plus tard. Dit-elle en se retournant vers les arrivées.

On va t'attendre, n'est-ce pas Jun Pyo? Fit Jan Di en regardant les autres d'un tel regard qu'ils acceptèrent aussitôt.

Elles sont comment tes amies? Lui demanda alors Woo Bin intéressé.

Coréennes. Toutes les deux. L'une est ma colocataire à la fac et l'autre, la fille d'un associé de notre compagnie. Leur expliqua t-elle. Quand je leur ai dis que je venais pour le mariage de mon cousin, on a décidé de prendre le même vol. Elles avaient aussi des choses de prévu ici. Mais elles ont dû avoir du mal avec leurs bagages. Tenez les voilà! S'écria t-elle en courant vers deux jeunes femmes brunes avec des lunettes de soleil.

Elles ont l'air pas mal du tout! S'exclama enthousiaste Woo Bin.

Alors je vous présente, Chu Ga Eul, ma colocataire et Ha Jae Kyung. Fit Tsukushi en se déplaçant pour faire voir ses amies.

Ga Eul! Jae Kyung! S'exclama Jan Di abasourdie avant de les prendre dans ses bras.

Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Tsukushi surprise à ses amies.

On est les demoiselles d'honneur de Jan Di. Lui expliqua alors Ga Eul en souriant gênée.

On sera au même mariage. Bien, je ne serais pas trop perdue alors. Fit son amie soulagée. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais dit les noms de nos amis. Le monde est petit non?

Très petit. Fit Yi Jung pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des filles.

Jan Di, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Lança Jae Kyung. Dans deux semaines tu sera madame Goo Jun Pyo, ça ne t'effraies pas?

Tu veux rire? Me dire que je vais me réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés, me fait peur. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Hé! je suis là! S'exclama Jun Pyo en suivant les deux jeunes femmes qui s'éloignaient vers la sortie.

Pendant cet échange, Ga Eul et Yi Jung s'observèrent silencieusement, l'un cachant la tristesse et l'autre sa passion pour un amour qui n'a jamais vu le jour. Tsukushi voyant l'état de son amie la prit par le bras et l'emmena à la suite de Jun Pyo. Les trois autres garçons restèrent là, encore sous le choc de ces retrouvailles inattendues.

Allez viens, Yi Jung. Lui lança Woo Bin.

Je n'arrives pas à y croire. Murmura ce dernier.

Nous non plus. Lui dit Ji Hoo. Je ne pensais pas la voir avec Jae Kyung et Tsukushi.

Moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas la revoir du tout. Avoua le gangster intrigué. On n'a jamais su pourquoi elle était partie.

Ma faute. Se lança Yi Jung honteux pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas su la retenir ce jour-là. J'aurais dû.

Tu ne savais pas. Le réconforta Woo Bin. Même Jan Di ne l'a su que par ses parents.

Et puis, tu as encore la chance de pouvoir te rattraper. Rétorqua Ji Hoo en le regardant.

Ça fait quatre ans. Se lamenta t-il. Ça m'étonnerais qu'elle ait attendu un crétin comme moi.

C'est sur, tu es un crétin. Confirma Woo Bin avant de partir avec ses deux amis vers leurs voitures.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: The party

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé dans la limousine de Jun Pyo, un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à leur arrivée à la maison de Jun Pyo. Jae Kyung interpella Jan Di avant de descendre de la voiture.

« Jan Di? Lui demanda t-elle, je suis désolée mais Ga Eul et moi devons d'abord aller chez moi avant de vous rejoindre à la fête. Termina t-elle en regardant ses amis d'un air désolé.

Ah bon? S'exclama cette dernière. Mais si tu veux, Ga Eul, tu peux rester ici. Lança Jan Di à son amie d'enfance.

Ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle en souriant. Et puis je dois voir quelques trucs. Ne t'inquiète, on aura tout le temps de discuter dans la soirée. D'accord? Lui promit-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras en évitant de croiser les regards interrogateurs du F4.

Entendu. Acquiesça t-elle.

Dans ce cas, les filles je vous raconterais toutes les histoires sur mon cousin à la fête de ce soir. Lança Tsukushi à ses amies avant qu'elles ne partent.

C'est bizarre de la part de Chu Ga Eul d'être distante ainsi. Remarqua Ji Hoo intrigué.

Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu? Demanda Woo Bin à Tsukushi alors que le petit groupe entrait dans la maison.

Ça fait plus de 4 ans maintenant. Répondit-elle tout en le regardant pour la première fois en s'asseyant.

Comment cela se fait que tu sois en collocation? Mon oncle et ma tante ont été d'accord? S'étonna son cousin.

Au début? Non. Ils avaient trop peur pour la sécurité de l'héritière de la compagnie Domioji. Répliqua la jeune femme d'un air badin. Mais quand ils ont su que Jae Kyung allait être dans la même université que moi et dans le même immeuble, ils ont tout de suite signés. Rit-elle.

Donc Jae Kyung était elle aussi votre immeuble? La questionna Yi Jung.

Oui. Sourit Tsukushi.

Et comment Ga Eul a fait pour être en collocation avec toi? Interrompit Woo Bin.

On a tout de suite sympathisé en cours. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle est venue à l'université de Tokyo avec une bourse. Mais sans vraiment savoir où vivre. Je lui ai proposé et elle a accepté. Bon! Dit-elle pour changer de conversation. Où je m'installe?

Monsieur Lee va t'accompagner à ta chambre. Répondit son cousin en lui désignant son bras droit qui se tenait près de la porte.

Je pourrai t'emprunter une de tes voitures? Demanda t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Non! S'écria t-il. Tsukasa m'a prévenu que tu as tendance à détruire les voitures de courses. S'indigna Jun Pyo en imaginant sa magnifique lotus rouge totalement détruite.

Il raconte n'importe quoi ce baka! Rétorqua t-elle en serrant les poings. De toute façon c'est la faute de l'autre voiture.

Mais bien sur! Et la fait que tu roulais à plus de 200km/h sur une route de campagne n'y est pour rien?

Absolument! Dit-elle. Je trouverais bien un moyen de t'emprunter une de tes voitures.

Et la jeune femme partit en essayant d'amadouer monsieur Lee, sous les rires du F4 et de Jan Di.

tu sais à qui elle me fait penser? Demanda Woo Bin en souriant à Ji Hoo.

Oh que oui! Répondit ce dernier.

De leur côté, Jae Kyung et Ga Eul étaient installées chez les parents de la première. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient aussi rendez-vous à la compagnie Ha dans l'après-midi. Ga Eul était particulièrement calme pour ce qui venait de se passer plus tôt dans la matinée. Jae Kyung savait pour son amie et son passé que ce soit à Séoul ou Tokyo. C'est pourquoi elle observait la jeune femme défaire son sac.

« Ga Eul, tu veux en parler? Se décida enfin Jae Kyung.

Non. Je me demande si l'équipe va m'accepter. Se demanda tout à coup Ga Eul.

Bien sur! Répondit son amie. Tu es la meilleure directrice de communication que je connaisse. Tu as eu ton diplôme avec deux ans d'avance!

Je sais, mais travailler en tant que directrice dans ta compagnie, c'est un peu trop...commença t-elle soucieuse.

Rapide? Continua la jeune femme. Écoute, tu es très douée et tu le mérite.

Merci.

Bon maintenant que cette incertitude est levée, peut-on parler de ce matin? Se risqua Jae Kyung.

Non. Viens noona, ou sinon nous serons en retard. Fit Ga Eul pour couper court à toute discussion éventuelle concernant l'aéroport.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction de la compagnie Ha.

Tsukushi passa son après-midi avec Woo Bin à découvrir la ville de Séoul. Il s'était proposé à l'accompagner après que le reste du F4 reparte à leurs occupations. Jun Pyo était reparti à Shinwa, Jan Di et Ji Hoo à l'hôpital et Yi Jung à sa galerie.

La mère de Jun Pyo avait organisé une réception pour l'arrivée de sa riche nièce avec l'intention de la présenter au beau monde de Séoul. La véritable fête en l'honneur de Tsukushi devrait avoir lieu plus tard dans la soirée.

A 20h, Tsukushi connaissait tous les associés de Shinwa et fut soulagée de voir enfin arriver Jae Kyung et Ga Eul. Ces dernières se dirigèrent vers Jan Di, qui discutait avec Ji Hoo et Yi Jung. Quand ils les virent, ils restèrent bouche bée. Jae Kyung était éblouissante dans sa magnifique robe bleue nuit qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Ga Eul quant à elle était vêtue d'une robe dos nu rouge. Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de venir les saluer, le père de Jae Kyung les intercepta et les amena vers un groupe d'associés de la compagnie Ha et de Shinwa. Leurs amis furent étonnés de voir que Ga Eul était à l'aise avec eux. Après un petit moment, Jae Kyung parvint à s'échapper et à rejoindre les autres, où s'était aussi joint Jun Pyo, sa cousine et Woo Bin.

« Où est Ga Eul? Demanda Tsukushi après que Jae Kyung l'ai rejoint.

Elle a été prise ne otage par mon père. Répondit-elle simplement.

Ton père? S'étonna Jun Pyo, son verre à la main.

Oui, elle travaille dans l'entreprise. Dit-elle au groupe qui était curieux.

Elle fait quoi? Demanda Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul s'occupe du département de la communication. Leur expliqua t-elle. Elle va s'occuper surtout de la culture. C'est-à-dire tous les artistes de la compagnie Ha. Mon père veut développer cette branche-là.

Elle n'est pas un peu jeune? Demanda Jun Pyo suspicieux.

Elle a eu son diplôme avec deux ans d'avance. Leur dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Mon père a été impressionné et lui a proposé de faire un stage dans l'entreprise, depuis plus d'un an, elle est une employée de Ha Holding. Il fallait quelqu'un à Séoul et mon père l'a muté ici.

Leurs amis la regardèrent comme si elle rigolait. Le F4 se tourna alors voir la jeune femme en rouge. Ga Eul se tenait aux côtés du père de Jae Kyung et discutait avec les autres « adultes » de la soirée. Yi Jung n'en revenait pas. Non seulement son âme soeur avait embellie mais en plus de ça, elle était devenue une véritable femme d'affaires. Jan Di qui observait sa meilleure amie remarqua qu'elle s'était enfin épanouie et sourit.

Le reste du groupe, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo eux, restèrent à discuter avec Tsukushi et Jae Kyung. Jun Pyo et Jan Di quant à eux étaient sur la piste de danse, enlacés comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Plus tard dans la soirée, Ga Eul vint se joindre à eux.

« Excusez-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt vous voir. Dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Jan Di et à côté de Woo Bin et Tsukushi.

Mon père t'a présenté à tous ses associés? Lui demanda son amie en souriant alors que les autres l'observait.

Oui. Désolé Jan Di, Sunbae. S'adressa t-elle aux fiancés.

Pas de problème Ga Eul. Alors raconte nous comment était Tokyo. S'enthousiasma Jan Di.

Bien. Fit-elle évasivement en buvant une coupe de champagne. Très... intéressant et surprenant. Ajouta t-elle en regardant Tsukushi qui souriait.

Jae Kyung nous a raconté ton parcours. Fit Woo Bin. Félicitations! Tu es sans doute celle qui a le plus avancé parmi nous.

Pourquoi ne pas être revenue après ton diplôme il y a deux ans? Lui demanda Jun Pyo. J'aurais pu t'engager tu sais!

Merci, mais j'avais trouvé du travail et je m'y plaisais bien au Japon. Répondit-elle gênée.

Et puis il y a eu Jiro...Commença Tsukushi distraite.

Jiro? Demanda Jan Di étonnée ainsi que tous les autres. Ton petit-ami?

Non, il n'y a eu personne. Essaya t-elle de dire.

Son fiancé. La coupa la Japonaise.

Yi Jung resta bouche bée. Woo Bin et Ji Hoo observèrent leur ami se décomposer.

Fiancé? Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi? Il aurait pu venir au mariage. S'enthousiasma Jan Di.

On est plus fiancé. Répondit Ga Eul d'un air grave mais souriant. Excusez-moi, mais je vais prendre l'air un moment.

Et sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre un verre avant d'aller dehors.

Que s'est-il passé? Questionna Jan Di à Tsukushi inquiète.

Il a mis fin à l'engagement? Demanda Yi Jung triste.

Non, c'est elle. Rétorqua Jae Kyung. Tsukushi, je vais aller la voir, ne dis rien pendant notre absence. Dit-elle avant de rejoindre son amie.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis combien de temps? Voulu savoir Woo Bin toujours aussi curieux sur le cas Ga Eul.

Avant d'être fiancés? Quelques années. Répondit-elle. En fait, je crois que ça a commencé quelques semaines après son arrivée.

Et la séparation est récente? Enchaîna Ji Hoo curieux lui aussi.

Il y a deux mois. Acquiesça t-elle. Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller les voir moi aussi. Jan Di tu veux venir, une amie de plus ne sera pas de trop.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction du balcon de la terrasse.

Presque quatre ans! S'exclama Jun Pyo. Et en plus, elle semble avoir du succès dans son boulot. Hé! Yi Jung, pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là?

Parce que je suis un crétin.

Hein? Demanda alors le leader perdu.

Je l'ai laissé partir, Ga Eul. Dit Yi Jung en voyant la tête de son ami. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un pendant ses études, est respectée dans son travail.

Avait trouvé quelqu'un. Rectifia Ji Hoo plus loquace que d'habitude. Tu peux toujours lui dire ce que tu ressens. Et à voir son visage en le mentionnant, elle préfère l'oublier, ce Jiro.

Il a raison. Tu as le champ libre maintenant, fonce! S'exclama Woo Bin.

Yi Jung n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer car les quatre femmes revinrent à la table. Ga Eul souriait à ses amies. Une fois assise, elle se tourna vers le F4.

Désolé. Dit-elle en leur souriant. Bon assez parlé de moi. Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces quatre années?

Je suis allé faire mes études aux états-Unis, étudier le management et l'entreprise familiale. Répondit Jun Pyo.

Ça t'a plu? Le questionna t-elle.

Non, mais c'était nécessaire pour que je puisse épouser Jan Di. Rétorqua t-il en regardant Jan Di amoureusement.

Il paraît que tu es médecin? Demanda Jae Kyung à Jan Di.

En fait, je suis toujours à l'école de médecine. Fit-elle

Jan Di est la meilleure de sa classe, elle sera un grand médecin. Ajouta Ji Hoo calmement.

Merci Sunbae! Dit-elle gênée. Ji Hoo Sunbae est devenu médecin l'année dernière. Leur dit-elle.

Félicitation! S'exclama Jae Kyung. Et vous? Reprit-elle en s'adressant à Woo Bin et Yi Jung.

Oh! Je suis allé à Hong Kong avec mon père, pour mieux comprendre l'entreprise familiale. Répondit Woo Bin aux trois femmes qui l'observaient.

Et toi Yi Jung Sunbae? Demanda Ga Eul calmement alors qu'en fait elle aurait voulu disparaître.

J'étais en Suède. Jusqu'à il y a un mois. Répondit-il en croisant son regard. J'y suis resté quatre ans. Ajouta t-il en fixant son verre.

Pour le travail? Continua de demander Tsukushi en voyant Ga Eul troublée. Où l'amour?

Les deux. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Après cela, un silence s'installa jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un jeune homme à la soirée. Le F4 remarqua que cet homme était connu de la Présidente Kang. Elle lui sourit et l'emmena avec elle voir ses associés. Ji Hoo se tourna vers Jun Pyo étonné.

Qui est-ce? Demanda t-il en le désignant de la tête.

De qui? S'intéressa soudainement les deux autres en regardant le jeune homme que désignait Ji Hoo.

Jamais vu. Répondit le leader. Bon les filles, on y va? Fit-il en se levant suivit des autres.

Que la fête commence! S'exclama Tsukushi en suivant les autres filles.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la soirée, le jeune homme qui était arrivé plus tôt se retrouva avec eux dans les vestiaires. Le rire de Ga Eul le fit se retourner. Il se retrouva alors face à elle.

A ce moment-là, son rire s'arrêta net, elle pâlit -ce qui n'échappa à personne- et puis son regard devint noir. Pour le F4 et Jan Di ce fut un choc. Jamais ils n'avaient vu dans cet état. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se ressaisit, se redressa, s'avança vers l'inconnu et le gifla. Il resta sous le choc bouche bée, ainsi que ses amis.

Désolé, mais je vais rentrer. On se voit demain Jan Di? Dit-elle en s'adressant à sa vieille amie avant de récupérer son manteau.

Ok... Pas de problème. Réussit à dire la jeune femme.

Bye. Dit-elle en s'en allant rapidement pour ne pas faire voir ses larmes couler.

Ga Eul! Crièrent Jae Kyung et l'inconnu.

Que fais-tu ici? Demanda furieusement Tsukushi pendant que le F4 les observaient en retrait.

Je suis ici pour affaires, Tskushi-san. Répondit-il en souriant.

Ne t'approche plus d'elle. C'est compris? S'exclama Jae Kyung en colère.

Oui, oublie-la. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Continua Tsukushi.

Entendu. Dit-il contrit. Je m'en vais. Et il partit sans se retourner.

Qui est-ce? Leur demanda intrigué Woo Bin. Comment connaît-il Ga Eul-sshi?

C'est... commença la Japonaise mais fut couper par Jae Kyung.

Une longue histoire. Bon on y va à cette fête? L'interrompit Jae Kyung.

Le F4 ne chercha pas à en savoir plus ce soir. Mais chacun pensait la même chose: qui est vraiment Ga Eul?

Surtout Yi Jung, il ne reconnaissait plus la femme pour laquelle il était devenue meilleur. Même Jan Di se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pendant ces quatre ans d'absence. Pourtant quand elle lui téléphonait, elle semblait heureuse, sa Ga Eul, mais là, elle ne savait plus.

Au club où ils se trouvaient, ils réussirent à oublier momentanément cette énigme qu'était devenue Ga Eul. Cette dernière, après s'être enfuie, se trouvait assise au bar d'un club, en train de boire un verre de vodka. Woo Bin avait proposé de faire découvrir aux filles tous les endroits où se retrouvaient le F4, les emmena au F4 Lounge, un club très célèbre. Jun Pyo et Jan Di avaient décidé de rentrer, laissant leurs amies entre les mains du F4. Quand ils arrivèrent au ledit club, ils accédèrent directement à la salle VIP. Au moment où Jae Kyung montait, elle aperçut et reconnut son amie. Elle se précipita vers le bar sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. Tsukushi qui avait elle aussi reconnu Ga Eul, alla la rejoindre. Les garçons furent étonnés de reconnaître eux aussi la jeune femme.

Quand Ga Eul remarqua la présence de ses amies, elle se laissa aller à pleurer en vidant son verre. Jae Kyung la prit dans ses bras.

Chut. Ça va aller, il est parti. La réconforta t-elle.

Ça n'ira pas, jamais! S'exclama t-elle en se déserrant de l'étreinte de son amie.

On est là. Lui rappelle Tsukushi en caressant ses cheveux. On va t'aider.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Woo Bin qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

Hein? Dit-elle en se retournant pour leur faire face.

Que t'es-t-il arrivé? Lui demanda Yi Jung inquiet.

Rien. J'ai du trop boire. Dit-elle en levant son verre pour justifier ses larmes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Les rassura t-elle mais ils ne furent pas convaincus.

Je vais rentrer avec elle. Leur signala Jae Kyung. Reste Tsukushi. C'est ta soirée après tout. Dit-elle en voyant la Japonaise prendre ses affaires.

Je vais vous raccompagner. Se proposa Ji Hoo.

Après le départ de Ga Eul, Jae Kyung et Ji Hoo, l'ambiance n'était plus trop à la fête surtout pour Yi Jung. Tsukushi et Woo Bin quant à eux, apprirent à mieux se connaître.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: New Lives

Jun Pyo était assis aux côtés de Jan Di dans le salon. Le F4 raconta à leurs amis ce qu'il s'était passé quatre jours plus tôt dans ce bar. Jan Di fut totalement étonnée et en colère contre Ga Eul de s'être comportée de cette façon. Jun Pyo quant à lui resta de marbre, après tout, il ne la connaissait pas tellement avant.

« On devrait peut-être essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça. Fit Woo Bin, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Vous avez une idée? Demanda Jan Di d'accord avec cette proposition.

Et bien cela quatre jours maintenant qu'elle ne donne plus de nouvelles. Leur avoua Yi Jung.

Je vais appeler Jae Kyung. Annonça alors Ji Hoo, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Ce singe? S'exclama Jun Pyo étonné.

C'est Jae Kyung et oui, je vais l'appeler parce qu'elle travaille avec Ga Eul. Et puis, elle pourra sans doute nous aider. Répondit le plus silencieux du F4.

Dans ce cas je vais appeler Tsukushi. Ajouta Woo Bin content d'avoir une raison de l'appeler.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? S'écria Jun Pyo en les voyant s'éloigner pour téléphoner.

Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux. Lui répondit Jan Di en souriant.

J'étais comme ça? Demanda le jeune homme à Yi Jung qui hocha la tête.

Tu l'es toujours. Ajouta t-il d'un air morose.

Le jeune couple s'aperçut de l'état de leur ami et en fut désolé pour lui.

Bonne nouvelle! Annonça Woo Bin en s'avançant vers le canapé. Tsukushi vient de me dire que Ga Eul ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et qu'elle lui a proposé de faire une balade.

Et alors? S'impatienta Jun Pyo devant Jan Di stressée.

Elle m'a dit où elles iraient. On les retrouve là-bas. Finit-il avec un sourire.

Qu'attend t-on pour y aller? Lança Jun Pyo en se levant.

Il nous faut un plan. Renchérit sa fiancée.

Pas besoin. De toute façon, dès qu'elle nous verra, elle saura qu'on veut lui parler. Finit-il.

Les autres hochèrent leurs têtes, convaincus.

Ga Eul venait de s'installer sur un banc dans le parc en attendant Tsukushi qui était partie chercher quelque chose à boire. Pendant ce temps Ga Eul observait les passant en souriant mélancoliquement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se releva pour se retrouver face à face avec Jan Di et le F4.

Que faites vous ici? Demanda t-elle surprise. Tsukushi. Souffla la jeune femme comprenant enfin.

On voulait juste te parler. Se justifia Jan Di en souriant. On a pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, alors on s'inquiétait.

C'est gentil, mais j'ai été occupée. Désolé. Se justifia t-elle en leur souriant sincèrement.

On pensait qu'après l'histoire du bar... Essaya Ji Hoo calmement.

A propos de ça, on peut tout oublier? Demanda t-elle aux garçons qui hochèrent la tête. Merci.

Comment se passe ton travail? Lui demanda Jun Pyo curieux. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite chez Ha Holdings, tu peux venir chez Shinwa...Lui offrit-il interessé.

Merci, mais je suis très bien là-bas. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Je devais d'ailleurs avoir un rendez-vous avec ton assistant. C'est le président qui m'a demandé de travailler avec Shinwa. Serait-il possible que j'obtienne un rendez-vous avec le Président de Shinwa? Demanda t-elle en sortant son agenda de son sac, qui était plein à craquer.

Passe demain à mon bureau. Lui répondit-il décontenancé.

Ne parlez pas travail. Leur supplia Woo Bin.

Si vous voulez, il y a une exposition pas loin. Intervint Jan Di en prenant par le bras son amie.

Les six personnes allèrent donc à l'exposition d'art contemporain. Jan Di et Jun Pyo ainsi que le F4 furent étonnés de voir à quel point Ga Eul s'y connaissait en art. Yi Jung était déjà sous son charme depuis quatre ans, il le fut encore plus en la voyant expliquer à Jan Di telle ou telle oeuvre. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans une autre salle, Ga Eul s'arrêta devant l'affiche qui annonçait que le grand artiste japonais Nishikado, viendrait en Corée exposer ses oeuvres. Jan Di qui se tenait à côté de son amie put voir son visage bouleversé par la peinture qui illustrait l'annonce publicitaire.

Ga Eul ça va? S'inquiéta Woo Bin qui s'était retourné.

Hein? Demanda t-elle bouleversée. Heu, oui. Continuons. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

La jeune femme parut moins joyeuse après cet incident, ce que remarqua Jan Di. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par son biper. Celui de Ji Hoo sonna également, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient attendus à l'hôpital. Jun Pyo partit lui aussi, laissant les trois autres.

Cela vous dérangerais de me ramener? Demanda la jeune femme.

Chez tes parents? Répondit Yi Jung en acquiesçant.

Non, chez moi. Mes parents ne vivent plus à Séoul. Ils ont déménagés plus au sud il y a trois ans. Leur expliqua t-elle sur le chemin.

Tu vis seule? S'étonna Woo Bin.

Oui. C'est Ha Holdings qui prend tout à leur charge, alors... dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ce travail te convient? Redemanda Yi Jung curieux de sa réaction.

Je l'adore! S'exclama t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Chaque jours je découvre un nouvel artiste, une nouvelle façon de créer. C'est très enrichissant. J'ai pleins d'idées d'un point de vue publicitaire. Je sais que ça va vous paraître stupide de ma part, mais si jamais vous voulez voir une exposition, j'ai des pleins de places. Proposa t-elle en les regardant.

D'accord. Acceptèrent-ils ensemble.

Merci de m'avoir ramené. A plus! Lança t-elle en se dirigeant vers son immeuble.

Les garçons n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Ga Eul vivait dans un luxueux immeuble, entouré de gardiens.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Ghost

Tsukushi attendait depuis quelques minutes dans le hall de la maison quant Woo Bin arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolé pour le retard. Dit-il en la saluant.

Pas de problème, mais il faudra te faire pardonner. Répondit-elle en le suivant dehors pour aller manger.

Comment? Demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Ta voiture. Je veux la conduire. Fit-elle en lui décrochant son regard de cocker.

D'accord. Dit Woo Bin avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Alors allons-y! S'exclama la jeune femme en prenant le volant.

Woo Bin se laissa conduire par Tsukushi jusqu'au restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ji Hoo et Jae Kyung. Quand ce dernier vit Woo Bin descendre du côté passager il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Woo Bin? Tu n'as pas conduit? S'exclama t-il totalement surpris.

J'ai eu le droit de conduire sa voiture. Lui expliqua à sa place la Japonaise.

Il a accepté? S'étonna Jae Kyung.

Il ne peut rien me refuser, n'est-ce pas « Sunbae »? Se moqua son amie.

Woo Bin acquiesça mais Ji Hoo vit dans le regard de son ami qu'il se passait quelque chose et que peut-être le Don Juan du F4 avait enfin trouvé son « âme soeur ».

Au fait, vous aussi vous avez reçu une invitation de la mère de Jun Pyo? Demanda le gangster une fois à table.

Oui, même Ga Eul est invité. Répondit Jae Kyung. Elle représentera Ha Holdings à cette soirée avec moi. Mon père est en voyage. Expliqua t-elle aux autres.

Donc elle sera là-bas ce soir pour le boulot. Reprit Woo Bin réfléchissant à quelque chose. Tout le F4 sera présent. Fit-il content.

N'essaye pas de mettre Ga Eul avec Yi Jung. Le prévint Tsukushi comprenant l'excitation de son ami. Elle est encore vulnérable et c'est déjà un grand pas qu'elle arrive à discuter avec lui. Alors ne la force pas.

Mais pourquoi? Il l'a attendu pendant des mois alors qu'elle était partie, sans rien dire à personne, même pas à Jan Di. S'emporta Woo Bin. Yi Jung est parti en Suède pour l'oublier dans son boulot. Quand il revient, elle aussi, complètement... transformée. Lâcha t-il en colère. Mon ami qui est comme mon frère est de nouveau heureux, rien que de la voir dans une pièce, alors si je peux aider, je le ferais. Finit-il en se calmant.

Ce que je veux dire moi aussi, c'est de la voir sourire à nouveau, rire mais surtout refaire confiance aux gens qu'elle aime. Mais je ne sais pas si elle en est encore capable. Se justifia Tsukushi mélancoliquement.

On veut qu'elle recommence à vivre. La brusquer n'est pas la meilleure façon d'y parvenir. Intervint Jae Kyung.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula calmement, avec au centre de la conversation la soirée prévue le soir même. Jae Kyung avait prévu d'aller faire les magasins avec Ga Eul et Jan Di pendant que Tsukushi passait son temps avec Woo Bin. Ce fut d'ailleurs ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent à la soirée. Elle portait une magnifique robe à volants blancs qui contrastait avec ses cheveux ébène. Woo Bin était sous le charme de la jeune japonaise et vice versa. Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo et Yi Jung étaient déjà attablés quand ils vinrent les rejoindre. Quelques instants plus tard, Jae Kyung et Ga Eul apparurent dans la salle. La première portait une longue robe mauve et la seconde était habillée tout en bleu nuit. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leurs amis, la mère de Jun Pyo les intercepta et les emmena avec elle voir quelques connaissances. Ga Eul au bout de quelques minutes, parvint à rejoindre ses amis avant que la soirée ne commence vraiment.

Tout le monde écoutait à présent la Présidente Kang introduire son invité spécial. Quand ce dernier apparut, Ga Eul retint son souffle, elle se sentit vaciller mais des bras la retinrent, ceux de Yi Jung.

Jiro... souffla t-elle pour elle-même mais seul Yi Jung put entendre.

Bonsoir, je me présente, je suis Nishikado Soujiro. Commença l'homme sur l'estrade en souriant à l'assemblée. Si je suis présent ici, c'est avant tout grâce à Shinwa et Ha Holdings qui ont su voir le potentiel de mes oeuvres. Arigato Gozaimazu. Conclut-il avant de rejoindre la Présidente qui se dirigeait vers Jae Kyung et Ga Eul, ainsi que vers le F4.

Jae Kyung-sshi, Ga Eul-sshi, voici Nishikado Soujiro. Notre nouvel artiste dans la société. Leur présenta t-elle avant de repartir en souriant.

Ga Eul-san, Tsukushi-chan, Jae Kyung-san. Fit-il en souriant aux filles. Comment allez-vous?

Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda alors Jae Kyung après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Ga Eul encore sous le choc.

Je suis à Séoul pour exposer. Lui rappela t-il en se rapprochant de Ga Eul qui ne bougeait pas. Tu m'a manqué. Dit-il en lui prenant la main, qu'elle retira aussitôt.

Jiro... murmura t-elle en le dévisageant. On doit parler. Lâcha t-elle.

Ils partirent en direction de la terrasse, laissant les autres en proie à leurs réflexions. Le F4 alla se chercher des verres pour oublier un instant toute cette histoire. Quand ils revinrent, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo trouvèrent leurs cavalières avec un jeune homme séduisant, donc dangereux selon Woo Bin.

Les gars, je vous présente Mimasaka Akira. Leur présenta Tsukushi.

Comment vous connaissaez-vous? Enchaîna Jun Pyo.

Je suis l'un des meilleurs amis de Tsukasa. Répondit le jeune homme. Ainsi que de Soujiro. Souligna t-il.

C'est le mari de ma meilleure amie, Yuki et le meilleur ami de Ga Eul. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Comment vont Yuki et Juri? Demanda Jae Kyung curieuse.

Yuki est fatiguée car Juri vient juste de commencer à marcher. Heureusement Shigeru l'aide beaucoup. Et puis, tu lui manque. Répondit-il en souriant comme un idiot avant de se tourner vers Tsukushi.

Ça fait longtemps qu'ils discutent. Se plaignit Yi Jung à ses amis.

Laisse leur du temps. Le rassura Ji Hoo.

Qui aurait cru que Ga Eul sortirait avec un double de Yi Jung. Lâcha Jun Pyo.

Quoi? S'exclama Woo Bin.

C'est vrai, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il ressemble à Yi Jung dans sa façon de se comporter avec les femmes. Se justifia t-il.

Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Se défendit le potier.

Peut-être pas volontairement, mais elle est partie quand même. Lui rappela son ami.

Cette réplique fut comme une douche froide pour le potier. Il se resservit un verre quand il aperçut Ga Eul revenir avec Soujiro en discutant. Avant de rejoindre la table, ils s'arrêtèrent pour parler à la mère de Jun Pyo. Cette dernière était surprise par ce qu'ils lui disaient mais acquiesça tout de même. Après cet échange, ils revinrent vers leurs amis.

Akira-kun! S'écria Ga Eul un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu? Et Yuki? Juri a dû grandir non? Enchaîna t-elle en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Doucement! S'exclama t-il en rigolant. Elles vont bien toutes les deux, par contre, ma meilleure amie me manque. En plus de ça, elle ne m'a pas appeler depuis quelques temps. Répondit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Sumimasen. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Jae Kyung est un vrai tyran. Plaisanta t-elle.

Tu pourra rattraper le temps perdu avec Akira pendant mon voyage. Lui proposa Soujiro. Il reste avec moi pendant quelques temps. Ajouta t-il à l'intention des autres qui écoutaient.

Bien entendu. Rétorqua Ga Eul en souriant.

Ga Eul-chan? Je vais chercher nos vêtements. Annonça le jeune homme en se levant.

Jiro, ma veste c'est... commença la jeune femme.

La rouge, je sais. Dit-il en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Où allez-vous? Lui demanda Jan Di intriguée.

On doit mettre les choses au clair. Quand je suis partie du Japon, on n'a pas pu s'expliquer. Si je veux pouvoir oublier cette histoire et avancer, on doit mettre les choses au clair. Fit Ga Eul en s'adressant surtout aux filles.

Ga Eul? Demain c'est la répétition du mariage, tu sera là, hein? Lui demanda alors Jan Di.

Bien sûr! Je viendrais avec Jae Kyung. A demain. Dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main avant de suivre Soujiro qui lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules.

Après son départ, le F4 discuta de Ga Eul, leur sujet de conversation préféré, tandis que Jan Di sympathisait avec Akira qui lui racontait son amitié avec Ga Eul.

Tu crois qu'elle va se remettre avec lui? Demanda Yi Jung à Woo Bin.

Je ne sais pas, après tout ils ont été fiancés pendant plus de trois ans. Lui rappela t-il en buvant son verre de vin.

Je ne pense pas. Ajouta Ji Hoo. Elle n'est plus la naïve Ga Eul d'avant.

Elle a totalement changée. Même Jan Di n'arrive plus à la reconnaître parfois. Leur avoua Jun Pyo en observant sa fiancée qui rigolait.

Si elle se remet avec lui? Continua le potier.

Alors il faudra te battre. Lui rétorqua Woo Bin d'un air convaincant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5: Fun

La veille, Woo Bin avait demandé à Tsukushi de passer la journée ensemble avant de se rendre tous les deux au dîner de répétition. La jeune femme était tout à fait partante pour passer du temps avec celui qui l'a faisait craquer.

Ce matin-là, Woo Bin vint chercher Tsukushi pour l'emmener dans un endroit, où il le savait, allait lui plaire. A mi-chemin, la jeune femme intriguée par le silence du jeune homme brisa le silence.

« Où allons-nous? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

Dans un endroit qui va te plaire! Lui répondit-il tout sourire.

Faire du shopping? Proposa t-elle. Parce que je tiens à te prévenir, je déteste le shopping.

Ce n'est pas ça. Donc tu peux te détendre. La rassura t-il en l'observant.

Dans un parc? J'aime bien les parcs, surtout les zoo. Lui dit-elle en souriant vaguement.

Un bon souvenir? Demanda Woo Bin en la regardant sourire à cette révélation.

On peut dire ça.

Je peux savoir ce que c'était?

Pas avant que tu me dise où l'on va. Argumenta t-elle.

On est arrivé! S'exclama t-il en lui désignant un circuit de karting.

Super! Tu avais raison, j'adore! . S'écria t-elle en souriant au jeune homme.

Nous sommes les propriétaires, le F4. Lui expliqua t-il.

Je vois ça! S'exclama Tsukushi. On fait une course? Le dernier paie le restaurant, et je ne veux pas de favoritisme parce que je suis une fille. Pense que je suis mon cousin. L'avertit la Japonaise d'un air sérieux.

Pas de problème, une course en cinq tours. Affirma t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens s'habillèrent pour l'occasion. Une fois prêts, ils montèrent chacun dans leur voiture, la orange pour Tsukushi et la rouge pour Woo Bin. Au bout de quelques instants, le drapeau du départ s'abaissa. La voiture orange partit en trombe suivit de la rouge. Passé trois tours, Woo Bin était en tête de la course. Si Woo Bin était content de courir contre Tsukushi, cette dernière était furieuse d'être dernière. En effet, elle n'aimait pas perdre tout comme son frère. Elle appuya alors de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur et réussit à se retrouver à hauteur de son adversaire.

A quelques mètres de l'arrivée, la jeune femme dépassa Woo Bin et gagna la course. Une fois sortit de leur voiture, les deux concurrents se regardèrent.

Bien joué. Félicitation. Lui dit Woo Bin en serrant sa main.

Merci. Alors où m'emmènes-tu manger? J'ai une faim de loup! Le prévint-elle avant de partir en direction des vestiaires en souriant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ji Hoo de son côté se présenta au bureau de Jae Kyung avec un sac en papier dans les mains.

Salut! Dit-il doucement sur le pas de la porte.

Ji Hoo? S'exclama t-elle surprise mais contente. Que fais- tu ici?

Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être faim, et je ne voulais pas déjeuner seul. Répondit-il nonchalant

Merci, c'est gentil. Assieds-toi. Dit-elle en lui présentant un siège devant elle.

Je me disais aussi, que l'on pourrait aller ensemble au dîner ce soir. Fit-il en entamant son sandwich.

J'en serais ravie, mais je dois y aller avec Ga Eul. Répondit-elle.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà demandé à Yi Jung de passer la prendre chez elle. Répondit le jeune homme en la regardant.

Merci. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée. Commença t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux? Et pourquoi a t-elle tant changée? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Ji Hoo.

Entre eux je ne sais pas. Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé. Pour ce qu'il en est du Japon, Soujiro l'a vraiment fait souffrir. C'est à elle de vous en parler. Lui rétorqua Jae Kyung sur la défensive.

D'accord. Finit-il par dire après un silence gênant. Je passerais te chercher chez toi ok? Dit-il avant de partir.

Ga Eul était en train de se préparer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son collier et elle serait prête. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa boîte à bijoux, elle tomba sur un bracelet que lui avait offert Soujiro pour son anniversaire, c'est ainsi que la conversation de la veille resurgit dans son esprit.

_Ils étaient partis les premiers de la table, pour aller se balader dans le parc environnant. Ga Eul essayait de ne pas être trop proche de lui. _ _Puis le jeune homme commença à parler. Ga Eul l 'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre. Soujiro commença à s'excuser pour l'avoir fait souffrir, affirmant qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait quitté. Après avoir fini de s'expliquer, il l'observa. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ça, qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance mais elle lui avoua surtout que tout le temps où ils étaient ensemble, elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune homme fut surpris mais lui répondit qu'il s'en doutait un peu. Après ces aveux, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de rester amis. _

Ga Eul revint à elle, quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et alla ouvrir un sourire aux lèvres, s'attendant à voir son amie. Mais il s'évanouit quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle.

« Sunbae? S'exclama t-elle surprise. Mais que fais-tu ici?

Je t'accompagne au dîner. Répondit-il un peu confus. Ji Hoo ou Jae Kyung ne t'ont pas prévenus?

Non. Admit-elle. Bon, alors on y va? Demanda t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Yi Jung hocha la tête et l'escorta jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur un silence pesant s'installa.

« Comment était la Suède? Brisa Ga Eul.

Très intéressante. Mais la Corée m'a manquée. Avoua t-il tristement. Et toi, le Japon?

Excellent. Affirma t-elle. Sunbae? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à l'aéroport?

Hein? J'y étais quand tu es arrivée. Dit-il en la regardant confus.

Non, pas là. Il y a quatre ans. Pourquoi ne pas être venu?

Hein? Mais personne ne le savait, même pas Jan Di! S'exclama t-il en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté.

Je...non, tu as raison, je n'avais prévenu personne. Se reprit-elle tristement en lui offrant un sourire. Dépêchons-nous ou l'on va arriver en retard.

Joli collier. Dit-il pour couper le silence.

Merci. Je l'ai fait moi-même. Le remercia t-elle gentiment.

Vraiment? Je suis impressionné. Fit-il surpris. Tu as vraiment progressé dans la poterie. Tu continue toujours?

Parfois, certaines choses du passé ne peuvent s'oublier. Murmura t-elle en touchant son pendentif.

Le pendentif en question représentait un homme avec son coeur dans une de ses mains tendues. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part.

Tu en as fais un pour Jan Di? Parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Lui dit -il en se garant devant chez Jun Pyo.

Non, j'en ai seulement fait deux. Le mien et celui de mon âme soeur. Lui répondit-elle tristement en le regardant.

Vraiment? Dit-il confus. Ils furent interrompus par les majordomes qui les escortèrent dans le hall.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent ensemble, ce qui surprit tout le monde excepté Ji Hoo et Jae Kyung, qui se sentait coupable. Ga Eul s'approcha du groupe qui était déjà installé à une des tables disposées dans la salle de réception.

Jae Kyung ah! S'exclama t-elle après avoir salué les autres. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai laissé tomber. Commenta Ga Eul en lui lançant un regard noir.

Je n'y suis pour rien. Se justifia t-elle en désignant Ji Hoo.

C'était mon idée. Fit ce dernier. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle m'accompagne ce soir. S'excusa encore une fois le jeune homme.

Sunbae! Souffla t-elle. Désolée. Fit-elle en s'adressant à son amie. Dans ce cas...

Je te pardonne. Fit Jae Kyung en souriant. Je vois que tu as remis ton collier.

Oui. Ça faisait longtemps. Répondit Ga Eul un peu rêveuse.

Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec Soujiro? Lui demanda Tsukushi curieuse.

Nous avons réglé le problème. On s'est expliqué. Répondit Ga Eul calmement alors que tout le monde la dévisageait pour savoir ses sentiments.

Comment ça? L'interrogea Jan Di.

On a discuté pendant un moment sur notre... situation. Commença t-elle. On s'est mis d'accord sur le fait de n'être que de simples amis et collègues. Finit-elle en souriant à ses amies.

Collègues? S'étonna Jan Di.

Oui. Comme il travaille avec Shinwa Holdings et que Ha Holdings est un partenaire, je devrais sans doute travailler avec lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore fait. La rassura t-elle en lui souriant.

En parlant de Shinwa, qu'as-tu pensé de la réunion l'autre jour? Lui demanda Jun Pyo beaucoup plus intéressé par le travail que les histoires de coeur.

Ah non! S'exclama Jan Di à son fiancé. Tu avais promis de ne pas parler travail. S'emporta t-elle.

Et c'est reparti! S'exclama Woo Bin aux autres en regardant les fiancés.

Le dîner commença, tout se passait bien, à la grande joie de Jan Di. De son côté, Jun Pyo était un peu stressé de se marier demain mais quand il se tourna pour voir Jan Di rire aux éclats avec les autres, il fut rassuré. Elle lui avait dit oui à sa demande, pourquoi refuserait-elle demain? Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Ji Hoo. Ce dernier était totalement sous le charme de Jae Kyung qui discutait avec lui. Il sourit à l'idée que son meilleur ami avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Sans savoir pourquoi, Jun Pyo porta son attention sur Tsukushi et son voisin, Woo Bin. Il les imagina ensemble, faisant la course ou argumentant sur des sujets inutiles. Cette image le fit sourire. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, même Ga Eul discutait avec Yi Jung sans se sentir gênée. Jae Kyung et Ga Eul furent les premières à s'en aller, puis se fut le tour de Woo Bin et Yi Jung qui contrairement à leurs habitudes rentrèrent directement chez eux.

Une fois chez lui, Yi Jung qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir décida de lire. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque et choisit un livre. Son regard fut attiré par une petit boite bleue enrubannée d'un noeud. Il prit la boite et vit qu'une enveloppe y était accrochée. Le jeune homme intrigué ouvrit tout d'abord le paquet. Il fut stupéfait d'y trouver un porte-clé en terre cuite, représentant une fille avec un coeur dans sa main tendue. Abasourdi, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils près de lui. Yi Jung revit alors le pendentif de Ga Eul et ce qu'elle avait dit à ce propos: « seulement deux. Le mien et celui de mon âme soeur. ». Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Tremblant, il décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Plus il lisait et plus il était triste. Triste de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir essayer de la retenir mais surtout curieux de savoir, pourquoi ce paquet avait atterrit dans sa bibliothèque. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'y avait mis. Mais qui alors et pourquoi?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6: The Wedding

« Jan Di! Cria Tsukushi dans toute la pièce. Argh! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Demanda la jeune femme aux deux autres demoiselles d'honneur. Elle va être en retard à son propre mariage si ça continue.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est allé aux toilettes. Lui répondit Ga Eul en souriant à son amie qui s'inquiétait.

Jan Di! Continua la Japonaise en frappant à la porte des toilettes.

J'arrive. Répondit l'intéressée en sortant de derrière la porte. Alors, comment je suis?

Magnifique! S'exclamèrent en choeur Ga Eul et Jae Kyung. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Les interrompit Jae Kyung.

Je me marie aujourd'hui. Réalisa tout à coup Jan Di prise de panique.

Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Lui rétorqua Ga Eul alors que son amie s'assit. Tu aime Jun Pyo? Jan Di acquiesça. Tu lui as déjà dis oui, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne veuilles plus l'épouser, non?

Non. Affirma Jan Di reprenant confiance.

Bien, alors maintenant, tu te lèves et tu remonte l'allée pour te marier à l'homme que tu aime. Lui ordonna Ga Eul avant de la pousser hors de la pièce.

Allons te marier! S'exclama gaiement Tsukushi. »

Les demoiselles d'honneur se tenaient dans le hall, attendant les témoins qui les accompagnaient. Jun Pyo apparut au bout de dix minutes, il était suivit du F4. Le marié alla directement devant l'autel et ses amis restèrent avec les jeunes femmes. Yi Jung avait été désigné pour être le cavalier de Ga Eul. Il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle portait encore le collier. Il s'approcha alors d'elle.

« Ga Eul-sshi. Dit-il en lui souriant. L'autre pendentif, il représente quoi? Lui demanda t-il en désignant son collier.

Hein? S'étonna t-elle de la question. L'autre pendentif? Pourquoi?

Je me posais la question, c'est tout. Répondit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

L'inverse. Moi c'est un homme alors que l'autre, c'est une femme. Cela représente le coeur que l'on donne à celui qu'on aime. Dit Ga Eul d'un air triste.

Les gars? Les interrompit Woo Bin, ça va être à nous, alors soyez prêts. »

Les deux jeunes gens arrêtèrent de parler et sourirent à la vue de Jan Di qui venait d'entrer dans le hall. La marche nuptiale résonna, les témoins accompagnés de leurs cavalières firent leur entrée. Au premier rang c'était tout d'abord Ji Hoo avec Jae Kyung, puis Woo Bin accompagné de Tsukushi et enfin Yi Jung avec Ga Eul. Une fois leurs amis à leur place, Jan Di fit son apparition. Jun Pyo fut bouche bée tout le long de la remontée de l'allée. Quand sa future femme fut près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sortir une vacherie à laquelle elle répondit par un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Cette attitude envers l'un et l'autre fit sourire leurs amis qui savaient qu'ils montraient leur amour en se bagarrant. La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre. La réception qui avait lieu après réunissait leurs amis, familles mais aussi associés. Parmi ces derniers, se trouvait Akira et Soujiro qui se joignirent à Jae Kyung, Ga Eul et Tsukushi au grand dam du F4. En effet, même s'ils appréciaient Akira, ils ne supportaient pas Soujiro. Bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire, ils avaient compris rien qu'en observant Ga Eul qu'elle avait été terriblement blessée par ce dernier.

Pendant que Ga Eul dansait avec son meilleur ami, Yi Jung décida de révéler ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de son cadeau et de la lettre. Après cette révélation, ses amis s'en trouvèrent étonnés.

« Mais comment cela se fait que tu ne l'ai pas ouvert avant hier? S'exclama Jun Pyo qui avait laissé sa femme pour rejoindre ses amis.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans la bibliothèque. Se défendit le potier. Si je l'avais su, elle ne serais probablement pas partie.

Mais qui c'était alors? Lui demanda Ji Hoo.

Je ne sais pas, la date de la lettre correspond au jour où Jan Di était partie. J'avais été voir Ga Eul pour discuter, mais un appel nous a interrompu. Elle est rentrée chez elle dans l'après-midi. Le soir j'étais sorti, je ne suis rentré que le lendemain matin et il n'y avait rien.

C'était ce jour-là? Redemanda Woo Bin réfléchissant à quelque chose. Je suis passé chez toi dans la soirée et j'y ai croisé ton père, il tenait dans ses mains un paquet bleu.

Quoi? Tu as vu mon père et tu ne m'a pas prévenu? S'exclama Yi Jung abasourdi.

Je croyais que tu le savais. S'excusa son ami. T u crois qu'il l'a rencontré quand elle venait pour te le donner?

Je ne sais pas. Elle connaît mon père, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle lui ait donné. Fit Yi Jung, soudain inquiet de cette possibilité.

Le mieux serait que tu lui demande. Intervint Ji Hoo en désignant la jeune femme de la tête.

Cette dernière discutait désormais avec le père de Jae Kyung et la mère de Jun Pyo. Les deux présidents conversaient avec amabilité à la grande surprise du F4, qui n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. En effet, ils n'en revenaient pas que la mère de Jun Pyo puisse sourire à une jeune femme qui n'est pas de leur monde. Jan Di, Tsukushi et Jae Kyung arrivèrent à la table où se trouvaient les autres. Jun Pyo sourit de toutes ses dents à la vue de sa femme, qui lui rendit son sourire.

De quoi discutiez vous? Demanda Jae Kyung en s'asseyant à côté de Woo Bin.

On se demandait quand Ga Eul fut partie. Lui répondit-il en la regardant.

Quand? Mais elle est juste derrière. Rétorqua Tsukushi, surprise.

Pas aujourd'hui, il y a quatre ans. Lui fit Jun Pyo.

Ah! ce jour-là? Je crois que c'était au mois de mars. Parce que quelques jours après son arrivée, les cours reprenaient. Elle m'a vaguement parlé de Namsang, mais sinon, rien d'autre. Répondit Jae Kyung. Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre? Demanda t-elle à la Japonaise.

Ce qu'elle m'a dit? Je crois qu'elle a laissé des lettres pour dire au revoir car elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire convenablement ses adieux. Répondit la cousine de Jun Pyo.

Des lettres? Demanda Woo Bin.

Oui, une sorte d'adieux précipité. Mais si elle avait trop tardé, elle n'aurait pas réussi aussi facilement. Elle a travaillé dur pour avoir son diplôme en avance. Confirma Tsukushi. Elle travaillait comme une malade pendant la première année.

Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour rencontrer Soujiro? Lui demanda Jan Di.

Lors d'une réception en l'honneur de Jae Kyung. Lui répondit sa cousine. Quelques semaines après son arrivée à Tokyo. Je me rappelle qu'au premier regard, Soujiro était sous le charme.

C'est vrai! S'exclama Jae Kyung en souriant à ce souvenir. Mais Ga Eul-sshi n'est pas sortie avec lui tout de suite. Elle nous a dit qu'il ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Repensa la jeune femme.

Au bout de six mois, elle a enfin acceptée de sortir avec lui. Continua son amie. Après un an, il lui a demandé de l'épouser. Mais quelques jours avant son mariage, elle l'a découvert ce baka avec d'autre femmes chez lui. Elle a immédiatement rompu. Finit Tsukushi en colère.

Il l'a trompé? Avant le mariage? S'étonna Ji Hoo abasourdi.

Oui et d'après Tsukasa, mon frère, ce n'était pas la première fois. Affirma t-elle. Ce baka croit encore pouvoir la récupérer! S'exclama t-elle offensée.

Les autres restèrent silencieux après avoir appris pour leur amie. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ga Eul à leur table, ils ne dirent pas grand chose. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Jan Di en souriant.

Jun Pyo Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en s'adressant à lui, ce qui l'étonna.

Hein? Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire tellement il était surpris.

Ta mère est très gentille. Lâcha t-elle, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Mais elle est très féroce en affaires. Continua la jeune femme après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

Hein? Répéta l'intéressé.

Je sais qu'elle est celle qui vous a fait du mal. Confessa t-elle en s'adressant à Jan Di. Mais je crois que d'avoir épousé Jun Pyo et de l'avoir fait prendre ses responsabilités, tu as réussi à l'adoucir Jan Di! Affirma Ga Eul en souriant à sa meilleure amie qui n'en revenait pas.

Moi? S'étonna la mariée en observant l'objet de la conversation.

Il n'y a pas qu'elle que tu as changé. Regarde autour de toi! Ton mari est enfin parvenu à contrôler ses humeurs, Ji Hoo Sunbae à pu retrouver une famille et est plus ouvert. Woo Bin Sunbae s'est enfin trouvé ainsi que Yi Jung Sunbae. Lui démontra t-elle alors que le reste de la table était étonné de ses propos, tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour eux, et pour moi. Termina la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

Jan Di pleurant, la prit dans ses bras et elles se mirent à pleurer devant les autres. Mais elles s'en fichaient parce qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7: Truth or Dare

La réception était finie et le F4 ainsi que leurs cavalières terminèrent la soirée chez Ji Hoo, pendant que les jeunes mariés étaient rentrés chez eux. Ji Hoo leur avait proposé d'aller chez lui, ce qu'ils avaient tous acceptés. Au bout d'une heure, Woo Bin proposa à tout le monde une partie de « Truth or Dare », ce qui fit rire Ga Eul en repensant à la dernière fois où ils y avaient joués. Cette dernière expliqua à Tsukushi les règles, mais quand elle lui parla du baiser, Woo Bin l'interrompit.

« En fait, on va faire à la façon F' ce soir, Ga Eul-sshi. Dit-il en souriant à ses amis.

Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la place? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

La vérité ou un verre! Annonça fièrement le gangster en apportant des bouteilles d'alcool et des verres.

Ça me va. Acquiescèrent Tsukushi et Jae Kyung ensemble alors qu'elles attendaient la réponse de leur amie.

D'accord. Accepta Ga Eul en leur souriant. Mais Sunbae, ne crois pas que tu pourra me saouler! Rigola t-elle en regardant le F4.

Alright, let's go! Annonça Woo Bin en claquant dans ses mains. Alors, Ji Hoo, tu commence. Lança t-il à son ami.

Ok. Tsukushi, comment nous trouves-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Hum... je trouve que vous êtes pas mal dans l'ensemble. Avoua t-elle en rougissant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon cousin aurait des amis fidèles. À mon tour?

Ouep. Répondit Yi Jung.

Alors... Ji Hoo! Quand vas-tu inviter Jae Kyung à un vrai rendez-vous? S'exclama la jeune femme en se tournant vers les deux intéressés en souriant.

Alcool! Répondit-il en rougissant légèrement avant de boire le shot que venait de lui servir Yi Jung. A moi, Ga Eul-sshi, pourquoi être partie sans rien nous dire?

Hum... quand ma mère m'a appelé ce jour-là, commença t-elle en regardant Yi Jung qui comprit de quel jour elle parlait, c'était pour m'annoncer que l'université de Tokyo voulait que j'y sois dans deux jours. J'ai laissé des lettres, comme je n'avais pas pu vous joindre. Jan Di avait disparue et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes adieux correctement. Finit-elle en leur souriant tristement.

À moi! S'exclama Ga Eul. Noona, accepterais-tu un dîner avec un certain docteur? Demanda t-elle sournoisement.

Oui. Répondit-elle sans hésiter. A mon tour! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Woo Bin, comment trouves-tu Tsukushi?

Et bien, je dirais qu'elle est un vrai garçon manqué mais qu'elle est très belle. Si elle avait été un gars, elle aurait pu faire partie du F4! Répondit le gangster.

Alors Yi Jung, de quoi as-tu le plus peur? Demanda Woo Bin à son tour.

Alcool! Répondit-il en se servant un verre. Ga Eul-sshi, combien de fois as-tu rencontré mon père? Demanda t-il de but en blanc à la jeune femme qui semblait embarrassée.

Deux fois. Dit-elle en soutenant son regard. Woo Bin Sunbae, que penses-tu d'un pari?

Hein? Un pari, avec toi? S'étonna t-il de la question.

Oui.

D'accord. Et que serait l'enjeu et la nature de ce pari? Demanda t-il soudain intrigué par la jeune femme.

Et bien, si j'arrive à finir plus de shoots que toi, tu devras demanda une sortie à Tsukushi, si tu gagne, je ferais ce que tu me demandera, dans la limite du légal bien sûr. Proposa t-elle un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Ok! accepta directement le jeune homme.

Yi Jung et Ji Hoo Sunbae, vous pouvez compter? Demanda t-elle en servant les verres.

Pendant dix minutes, leurs amis les observaient éberlués de voir que Ga Eul pouvait être une bonne buveuse en la comparant à Woo Bin. Plus d'une vingtaine de shoots avaient été bu par la jeune femme et semblait ne pas subir les effets de l'alcool. Alors que Ga Eul venait de finir son verre, Woo Bin s'arrêta de boire, la mine pâle.

Ga Eul a gagné! S'exclama surpris Ji Hoo en souriant, voyant la tête de son ami. Eh, Woo Bin ça va? S'inquiéta t-il. La salle de bain est à droite. Dit-il voyant son ami se diriger dans les toilettes, où il vomit.

De son côté, Ga Eul rigolait avec les trois autres jusqu'au retour de Woo Bin.

ah Ga Eul ha! S'exclama t-il en s'écroulant sur le fauteuil. Je ne parierai plus avec toi concernant l'alcool! Alors à moi, Yi Jung, vas-tu retourner en Suède?

Je ne crois pas. J'ai fini d'apprendre ce dont j'avais besoin là-bas. Et puis, il faut bien que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale. Répondit-il sérieusement.

Bien! On va pouvoir être réunis à nouveau. Le F4 est de retour! S'exclama son ami en se levant d'un bond.

C'est ça Woo Bin. Bon à moi, Ga Eul yang, à part Tsukushi et Jae Kyung, t'es-tu fais d'autres connaissances au Japon? Demanda t-il intrigué par le vie japonaise de la jeune femme.

Heu oui, bien sûr, dans mon boulot. Répondit-elle un peu perdue.

Non, je veux dire d'un point de vue intime. Rétorqua t-il en souriant.

Et bien, à part Akira, Soujiro, Rui et Tsukasa, non pas d'autres hommes. Par contre, je suis toujours en contact avec Nishikado-sama. Répondit-elle simplement.

Mais je croyais que tu n'avais plus de contacts avec sa famille? Lui demanda Tsukushi.

En fait, c'est la seule pour qui j'ai du respect, elle est un peu comme ma grand-mère. D'ailleurs elle vient à Séoul pour l'exposition de Soujiro. Dit-elle mi-réjouie, mi-triste.

Quand? Demanda Jae Kyung.

La semaine prochaine. Bon, à mon tour? Fit-elle pour clore la question. Ji Hoo Sunbae, pourquoi es-tu toujours silencieux?

Hein? Ce n'est pas vrai! Se récria t-il calmement. Je sais pas, franchement, parfois je préfère ne rien dire que de dire des bêtises comme le fait Jun Pyo. Répondit-il en souriant accompagné des autres.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Alone

Il était huit heures du matin quand Ga Eul arriva à son bureau. D'habitude elle ne venait pas si tôt mais ce matin-là, Jan Di l'avait appelé de Paris où elle passait sa lune de miel depuis quelques jours. Son amie trop impatiente de lui en parler l'avait réveillé à six heures. Ga Eul profita donc de ce réveil matinal pour s'avancer dans son travail. En effet, c'est elle qui s'occupait d'un projet en partenariat avec Shinwa Group.

Ce matin-là, elle était donc en train de travailler quand elle reçut un appel de Yi Jung.

« Sunbae? S'étonna t-elle en d »crochant. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt?

Je ne sais pas. Dit-il. Es-tu libre ce midi pour déjeuner?

Hum... oui bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour manger. Répondit-elle. Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

La matinée passa très vite pour Ga Eul, elle ne remarqua pas Yi Jung qui se renait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sac en papier dans la main.

-Comme tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour manger, je me suis dis que le déjeuner pouvait venir à toi. Dit-il en guise de bonjour et en entrant dans le bureau, souriant.

Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en le voyant devant son bureau. Je croyais que ton estomac était trop fragile. Fit-elle en lui prenant le sac des mains et en humant le parfum de l'hamburger qui s'en dégageait.

Tu te rappelle de ça? S'étonna le jeune homme en s'asseyant devant elle.

Bien sûr! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Le faux rendez vous pour Jan Di et Jun Pyo fait partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs de cette époque. Avoua t-elle un peu gênée.

Ah bon? Pourquoi? Pour mon charme fou, j'en suis sûr! Rétorqua t-il mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

Hum.. d'un côté oui, mais de l'autre parce que j'ai réussi à te faire faire des choses simples, normales. Comme manger dans un fast-food! Répondit -elle en le regardant. As-tu toujours l'estomac délicat, Sunbae? Demanda t-elle en élevant les sourcils et en mangeant son hamburger.

Moins qu'avant. Acquiesça t-il en mangeant le sien.

Pendant leur repas, ils ne parlèrent pas ou très peu. Mais pour Yi Jung cela lui suffisait. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un collègue de Ga Eul vint la voir pour lui dire que la réunion allait commencer. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme et sortit de son bureau le laissant seul. Pendant l'absence de la jeune femme, Yi Jung en profita pour « visiter » le lieu de travail de son amie. Il commença tout d'abord par le bureau en allant du côté où se tenait plus tôt Ga Eul. Sur le bureau trainait quelques cadres photos, il les observa attentivement, la première sur la droite représentait Jan Di et elle, il y a quatre ans devina t-il. Sur la deuxième à gauche se trouvait Tsukushi, Soujiro, Akira Jae Kyung et deux autres garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas et elle, souriante tenant la main à Soujiro. En repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait, son sang bouillit et il ferma les poings. Il regarda alors la troisième photo, celle qui était au milieu. Il y avait dessus, Ga Eul et lui sur une plage. Il se rappela alors leur voyage en Nouvelle-Calédonie et la façon dont il l'avait trouvé adorable. En repensant à ce souvenir, un sourire illumina son visage. Au fond de lui il se sentit léger. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, il se mit à espérer que peut-être Ga Eul avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Après s'être remis de cette révélation, il continua son petit tour. A présent, il était debout devant un mur où était accroché quelques diplômes. Yi Jung regarda leurs intitulés et fut plus que surpris en constatant à quel point la jeune femme fut une élève modèle. Sur tous ses diplômes étaient mentionné qu'elle avait réussi ses études mais qu'en plus, elle fut major de sa promotion avec deux ans d'avance! Il en resta bouche bée. A droite des diplômes, il remarqua une autre photo; une vieille femme qui tenait Ga Eul dans ses bras, souriante. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut le sourire triste de la jeune femme. Ce qui le fit revenir quatre ans en arrière, le jour où il l'a vit pour la dernière fois. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle arrêtait de lui courir après. Ce jour-là sur les marches de Namsang, il se sentit seul pas comme d'habitude, pire. Il avait toujours été habitué à être seul, ses parents se reposaient sur lui, il n'avait personne sur qui compter à part le F4. Bien qu'ils étaient toujours présent pour lui, ils ne le comprenaient pas aussi bien que Ga Eul. Même Jae Eun n'avait pu réussir à le comprendre malgré l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Au contraire de Ga Eul qui l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre. Alors même s'il s'était dit qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec une fille comme elle, au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre, elle lui était devenue indispensable, et ce besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés l'avait intrigué. Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin d'elle? Il eut sa réponse quelques jours après leur conversation à Namsang. Elle avait disparue sans un mot pour lui ou pour Jan Di. Son monde s'en trouva totalement bouleversé, sa soudaine disparition eut un impact majeur sur son départ pour la Suède.

Là-bas, il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais il s'était consacré uniquement à son travail, pas une seule goutte d'alcool chez lui, plus de sorties nocturnes et surtout, aucunes aventures d'un soir. Pendant quatre ans, il n'avait fait que penser à Ga Eul et cela se ressentait dans ses poteries, qui étaient devenues beaucoup plus matures, plus évoluées mais aussi plus simples, sans aucunes fioritures autour. Puis une fois rentré pour Noël, la première année, il eut enfin des nouvelles par le biais de Jan Di. En effet, la jeune femme était restée en contact avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière l'appelait tous els jours, lui racontant sa journée. Mais lors de leurs conversations, bien qu'elles discutaient, beaucoup, Jan Di ne sut jamais que Ga Eul sortait avec quelqu'un ou bien qu'elle connaissait Tsukushi. Ce fut donc lors de ces vacances-là que Yi Jung apprit ainsi que le reste du F4 que Ga Eul se trouvait au Japon pour ses études. Cette nouvelle le ssurpti tous, par la suite, ils lui demandèrent si elle comptait revenir en Corée pour les fêtes. La réponse de Jan Di laissa perplexe Yi Jung.

La voix de Ga Eul retentit derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées. La jeune femme le regardait, surprise qu'il ne soit pas encore partit.

« Sunbae? Demanda t-elle ens 'avançant vers lui. Ça va? Tu m'as l'air... bizarre.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à Jan Di qu'au Japon tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, que tu vivais avec Tsukushi ou même, que tu avais superbement bien réussi tes études? Lui demanda t-il un peu en colère.

Je ne sais pas. Avoua t-elle confuse toujours devant lui. Je crois que je ne voulais pas lui dire. J'avais envie de mettre de la distance, je ne sais pas. Dit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux.

De la distance? S'étonna t-il. Avec Jan Di?

Je sais, c'est idiot. J'avais simplement besoin d'avoir ma vie, tu comprends? J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire les choses par moi-même. Fit-elle en le regardant cette fois.

Comment ça?

A chaque problème, le F4 venait. Sais-tu que j'en étais venue à penser que j'étais inutile. Continua t-elle un peu en colère maintenant. Jae Kyung et Tsukushi n'ont jamais su que j'appelais Jan Di tous les jours. C'est comme si j'avais eu le besoin d'avoir deux vies. Celle où je pouvais être l'ancienne Ga Eul, inutile et d'un autre, celle que je suis devenue. C'est à dire qui se débrouille seule et qui n'est plus si naïve que celle que tu as connue. Fit-elle le regard dur en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. La froideur dans sa dernière phrase étonna le jeune homme.

Je ne pense pas que l'ancienne Ga Eul ait disparue. Dit-il doucement. Et oui, je comprends tout à fait le désir de vouloir compartimenter sa vie. Mais maintenant que tu es de retrou en Corée, tu va pouvoir redevenir toi-même.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie. J'aime ma vie aujourd'hui. Là où j'en suis, je ne le dois à personne et j'en suis fière. Commença t-elle à dire en se mettant un peu en colère.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être resté au Japon? Demanda t-il lui aussi en colère. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a su survivre à ton départ, on le pourra encore. Lâcha t-il avant de partir et de laisser la jeune femme ébahie par ces propos.

Alors que quelques larmes commencèrent à couler, elle les essuya d'un geste rageur et se remit au travail.

De son côté, Yi Jung était encore en colère quand il monta dans sa voiture. Il avait besoin de se calmer et se dirigea donc vers son studio.

La fin de la journée se passa bien mieux pour Ga Eul. Après le départ de Yi Jung, elle avait reçu un appel de Nishikado-sama, lui apprenant qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui. La jeune femme termina donc son travail plus tôt et partit chercher sa « grand-mère » à l'aéroport international de Séoul.

La jeune femme se gara devant l'aéroport quand elle aperçut la vieille femme.

« Nishikado-sama! S'exclama Ga Eul un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu aurais pu attendre à l'intérieur, il y fait meilleur. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ga Eul-san. Ah! Aide moi à mettre les valises plutôt que de dire des bêtises. Rit-elle en suivant la jeune femme.

Anyo! Je vais les porter pour toi. Installe-toi, après je vais te conduire à ton hôtel.

La jeune femme mit les valises dans le coffre puis démarra.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Troubles

Le F4 était réunit dans leur endroit attitré, bien que Jun Pyo se trouvât en France avec Jan Di. Il était présent via une caméra qui diffusait sur la télé l'image. Ji Hoo était assis sur un fauteuil avec un livre de médecine à la main, Woo Bin était au téléphone avec un de ses hommes qui se trouvait à Hong Kong et Jun Pyo était tourné vers sa droite, sans doute en train de contempler sa femme dormir, vu le sourire idiot qu'il affichait. Seul manquait Yi Jung. Après quelques minutes encore d'attente, le jeune homme entra.

« Enfin! S'exclama le leader en le regardant arriver.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda Ji Hoo en refermant son livre et se tournant vers le potier.

Rien. Répondit-il en colère et s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Bon pourquoi cette réunion au sommet? Demanda t-il directement à la télé.

Il s'est passé quelque chose? S'intéressa tout à coup Woo Bin en raccrochant puis il vint plus près de son ami. Ton boulot? Parents? Femmes?

Femme. Acquiesça t-il en colère et triste.

Laquelle? Marie? Kim Eun? Eun Soo? Commença t-il à énumérer les yeux pétillants.

Ga Eul-sshi. Dit-il simplement.

A ce nom-là, les trois autres le regardèrent en silence sachant que le sujet était sensible.

Ga Eul-sshi? Mais pourquoi es-tu en colère dans ce cas-là? S'étonna Ji Hoon essayant de comprendre.

On s'est disputé, je lui ais dis quelque chose que je regrette. Avoua t-il penaud.

C'est juste pour ça? Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout c'est Ga Eul, elle est un peu comme Jan Di. Regarde Jun Pyo et elle. Lui désigna Woo Bin en pointant son doigt vers la télé. Je suis sûr que le prochain à allé à Paris, ce sera toi! Dit-il confiant.

Sauf si elle repars au Japon. Contra le potier.

Pourquoi retournerait-elle au Japon? S'étonna Ji Hoo confus.

Parce que je lui ai dis qu'on était mieux sans elle? Offrit-il en observant ses amis qui firent les yeux ronds.

Quoi? S'écria Jun Pyo. Tu lui as dis de retourner au Japon? Mais tu es idiot à ce point-là? Lui demanda t-il.

Non! S'exclama son ami. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je disais. Mais vous auriez dû entendre ce qu'elle disait! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle n'a jamais mentionné à Jan Di son histoire avec Soujiro ou bien pourquoi elle n'est jamais rentrée pour les vacances? Leur demanda t-il en se levant brusquement.

Elle te l'a dis? Demanda Woo Bin.

Oui! Parce qu'elle voulait conserver sa vie japonaise pour elle. Tsukushi et Jae Kyung n'ont jamais su qu'elle appelait Jan Di tous les jours.

Si je me souviens bien, tu ne nous a jamais raconté ta vie en Suède. Lui fit remarquer Ji Hoo. Les seules choses dont tu nous a parlé, ce fut le temps qu'il y faisait et tes cours.

Ce n'est pas pareil! S'offusqua le potier. Je vous ai prévenu de mon départ, je vous ai donné de mes nouvelles. Elle, rien.

si. Le reprit Jun Pyo. Elle a laissé des lettres, sauf qu'on ne les a pas eu à temps. Lui rappela son ami.

Pour une fois que Jun Pyo a raison. Intervint Woo Bin essayant de calmer son ami. N'empêche, elle ne méritait pas ce que tu lui a dis.

La seule raison de ta colère, c'est le fait qu'elle ne soit pas revenue pour toi, mais pour Jan Di et son travail. Lui sortit calmement Ji Hoo.

C'est bien ça le problème. J'aurais voulu qu'elle revienne pour moi. Affirma Yi Jung.

Du côté de Jun Pyo, Jan Di entendit toute la conversation du F4 qu'elle avait suivie de son lit.

Au moment où avait lieu la discussion du F4, Ga Eul venait de déposer la patriarche Nishikado à son hôtel. Cette dernière lui avait demander de venir prendre un repas avec elle au restaurant de l'hôtel. Pendant le diner, la grand-mère lui raconta les nouvelles du Japon. Ga Eul apprit ainsi que Shigeru, la belle-soeur de Tsukushi attendaient un enfant pour le début de l'année prochaine. La grand-mère lui raconta aussi les projets qu'elle avait en tête pour faire diffuser la compagnie dans le monde. La jeune femme discuta avec elle de ce qui marcherait ou non.

« Sinon grand-mère, pourquoi être venu plus tôt? L'exposition de Soujiro-san n'est que la semaine prochaine. Demanda t-elle en buvant son thé.

Je sais, mais je voulais passer du temps avec ma petite-fille préférée. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Grand-mère! La supplia la jeune femme.

Je sais, je sais. Mais pour moi depuis quatre ans, tu es ma petite-fille que tu sois ou non avec mon imbécile de petit-fils. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour quoi? S'étonna t-elle.

Et bien, tu sais certainement que Soujiro ne veut pas reprendre la compagnie et Ichiro, et bien cela fait des années qu'il a disparu. Commença la vieille femme. J'ai pensé que ce pourrais être toi mon successeur à la tête de la compagnie.

Hein? S'exclama Ga Eul surprise. Mais j'ai déjà un métier ici et puis, je n'y connais rien en cérémonie de thé. Tenta t-elle d'argumenter mais fut coupée par la grand-mère.

Au contraire. Tu es la plus qualifiée pour ça. Soujiro t'a tout appris. Tu travaille au développement de la culture et du divertissement, et de plus, tu as les bonnes relations. Argumenta la vieille femme. Je pourrais te donner des cours supplémentaires mais ce serait superflu parce que je crois en toi, Ga Eul.

Je viens juste de revenir en Corée. Dit-elle tristement.

Cela ne t'empêchera pas d'y revenir quand tu le voudras. Et puis si on étend la compagnie, tu pourra toujours ouvrir une filière ici, à Séoul. Proposa t-elle.

Je dois y réfléchir. Fit-elle en souriant à sa grand-mère.

Bien entendu. Je voudrais savoir ta réponse avant que je ne retourne au Japon dans un mois. Offrit-elle.

D'accord. Acquiesça Ga Eul en buvant son thé. »


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10: Meeting

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la dispute entre Ga Eul et Yi Jung. Le F4 lui avait fait comprendre quel idiot il avait été avec la jeune femme. De son côté, Ga Eul avait passé la majeure partie de son temps libre avec Nishikado sama. Le jour de l'exposition de Soujiro, ce dernier était venu chercher sa grand-mère ainsi que Ga Eul qui les accompagnait. Le F4, Jae Kyung et Tsukushi étaient bien entendu invités. Cela faisait deux jours que Jun Pyo et Jan Di étaient revenus. Cette dernière n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de raconter à Ga Eul la conversation entre le F4. Elle voulait profiter de l'exposition pour le lui raconter et espérer remettre Ga Eul avec Yi Jung.

L'exposition venait de débuter depuis quelques minutes quand les journalistes et photographes se tournèrent vers l'entrée, de même que le F4 et leurs amies. Ils aperçurent l'artiste entouré de Ga Eul resplendissante et de l'autre côté, une vieille femme que Yi Jung reconnu comme étant celle de la photo. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'attention était sur Soujiro et Ga Eul, ce qui rendit Yi Jung fou de jalousie. Alors que l'artiste expliquait aux gens autour de lui ses oeuvres, Ga Eul vint se joindre à ses amis.

« Jan Di! S'exclama t-elle radieuse en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Comment était ce voyage? Voulut-elle savoir.

Parfait. Pas une seule dispute. Lui confia son amie en souriant. Allez, viens on va voir les autres.

Ga Eul-sshi! S'exclama Woo Bin en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment ça va depuis le temps? Demanda t-il tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Yi Jung.

Woo Bin Sunbae! Répondit-elle contente. Bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec vous, mais Nishikado-sama est venue plus tôt que prévue. S'excusa t-elle auprès des autres.

La grand-mère de Soujiro? Mais que fait-elle là? Demanda Jae Kyung.

Je suis venu voir mes petits-enfants, bien sur Jae Kyung-san. Répondit la vieille dame qui venait de se joindre à eux.

Hein? S'étonna Jun Pyo les yeux ronds.

Tu dois être Goo Jun Pyo, Hajimemashite. Fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Oh désolé, je suis impolie. S'empressa de dire Ga Eul rougissant. Grand-mère, voici le F4, Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jung, Yoon Ji Hoo et Goo Jun Pyo. Et voici Geum Jan Di. Présenta la jeune femme. Tout le monde, voici Nishikado Yuuri, la grand-mère de Soujiro-kun.

Enchanté. Dirent-ils en choeur, ce qui fit rire la vieille dame.

C'est moi. Répondit-elle. Je suis heureuse de faire enfin la connaissance des amis de ma petite-fille. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

A ces mots, Yi Jung leva la tête pour regarder Ga Eul. Cette dernière soutint son regard sans rougir. Les autres F4 furent étonnés de cette aveu.

« Mais Akira-kun! S'étonna la vieille femme en voyant approcher le meilleur ami de ses petits-enfants.

Nishikado-sama, Ga Eul-san. Salua t-il. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Comment s'est passé votre vol?

Fort bien. Répondit-elle en lui souriant. Ga Eul-san m'a fait visité Séoul toute la semaine. Je pense sérieusement à implanter la compagnie par ici. Lui avoua t-elle en souriant et regardant Ga Eul.

Ah bon? S'étonna le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil à son amie. Soujiro le sait?

Oui. Il pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui a son mot à dire. Il ne reprendra pas la succession.

Qui va la reprendre, Ichiro? Demanda Tsukushi intéressée alors que le reste du groupe discutait entre eux.

Non, tu sais bien Tsukushi-san, que Ichiro n'a jamais voulu de la compagnie, tout comme Soujiro d'ailleurs. Non, j'ai pensé à quelqu'un hautement qualifié pour faire prospérer la compagnie. Mais je vous ferai savoir cela dans trois semaines. Dit-elle mystérieusement avant de se diriger vers le buffet où discutait le père de Jae Kyung et la mère de Jun Pyo.

Elle reste bien mystérieuse sur son successeur. Fit la Japonaise à ses amis.

Ga Eul-sshi, pourquoi dit-elle que tu es sa petite-fille? Lui demanda Ji Hoo étonné.

La grand-mère de Soujiro a toujours adorée Ga Eul depuis la première rencontre. Je crois même qu'elle l'aime plus que son propre petit-fils! Lui expliqua Tsukushi en coupant la parole de son amie.

Ce n'est pas vrai! S'offusqua t-elle. Je n'aime pas quand elle m'appelle comme ça en public. Fit-elle un peu gênée. Mais c'est vrai que je l'adore, comme ma grand-mère. Dit-elle plein de tendresse.

Je croyais que tu voulais avoir deux vies distinctes? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Yi Jung un peu en colère.

Les autres ne dirent rien, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci les déconcerta tous quand elle lui rétorqua.

Je lui ai raconté ma vie en Corée, ma famille, mes amis parce qu'elle me l'a demandé quand je sortais avec Soujiro. Alors oui, je lui ai tout dit. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire? Tout le monde n'est pas une personne sans coeur, blessant les gens volontairement pour les faire sortir de leur vie. Dit-elle calmement.

Je sais que mes erreurs dans le passé t'ont beaucoup blessés, et je m'en excuse. Vraiment. Répondit-il plus calme d'une voix triste.

Woua! Des excuses d'un Casanova, c'est bien la première fois que j'en reçois! Merci beaucoup. Répliqua t-elle froidement, ce qui étonna tous ses amis.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la grand-mère pour lui dire quelque chose et sortit prendre l'air.

Je vais aller la voir. Leur fit Akira en la suivant dehors.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Tears

Akira suivit donc la jeune femme dehors où il la trouva sur un banc, la tête entre ses mains, en train de pleurer.

« ça va aller. Lui fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veux pas.

Si. Et il aurait bien raison. Ce que je lui ai dis, ce n'est plus lui. Je sais qu'il a changé.

Pourquoi lui avoir dis ça alors?

Je ne sais pas, se tenir devant moi, me reprochant quelque chose m'a fait perdre mon sang-froid. Avoua t-elle doucement.

Je ne te savais pas si rancunière. S'amusa t-il à lui dire.

Je ne le suis pas vraiment. Je suis juste un peu en colère contre lui.

Pourquoi?

Le jour de mon départ pour Tokyo, je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois ainsi que Jan Di. Personne n'a répondu, j'ai écrit une lettre pour lui, disant quand était mon vol. J'ai attendu et là encore, personne. Dit-elle un peu en colère en se redressant légèrement. Je me suis sentie abandonnée par ceux que j'aimais. Alors quand une opportunité se présente devant moi désormais, je l'a saisi. Le Japon était l'opportunité d'essayer de l'oublier. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi, alors être devant lui tout le temps devient impossible. Finit-elle par lâcher.

Et Soujiro? Tu l'a aimée? Demanda t-il en repensant à ce couple en apparence heureux.

Bien sûr. Mais je crois que c'était plus un amour fraternel. Il me rappelait tellement Yi Jung. Sauf que contrairement à lui, Soujiro a eu le courage de faire le premier pas, ce que j' ai toujours attendu de la part de Yi Jung-Sunbae. Soupira t-elle.

Jusqu'à il y a presque un an. Lui rappela t-il tristement.

Je sais. Mais bizarrement, je ne lui en veux pas. Dit-elle. Il m'a permis de me faire prendre conscience que je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aime Yi Jung Sunbae. Fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Pourquoi ne rien lui dire?

Parce que j'ai déjà eu le coeur brisé une fois. Je n'ai pas la force de l'avoir une deuxième fois. Je me concentre sur mon travail. Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

À l'intérieur, un silence pesant s'installa après le départ de Ga Eul et Akira. Yi Jung se dirigea seul vers le buffet où se trouvait un maître de la poterie. De leur côté, Jun Pyo et Jan Di allèrent découvrir les oeuvres de Soujiro, pendant que Woo Bin entraîna Tsukushi devant une toile immense. Seul restait Ji Hoo et Jae Kyung.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Ga Eul réagirait ainsi. Avoua déçue la jeune femme à Ji Hoo.

je ne la blâmerais pas si j'étais toi. Dit-il calmement. On ne sait pas ce qui peux se passer dans la tête des gens. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle essaye de se protéger de nous, du passé.

Comment peux-tu le savoir? S'étonna t-elle de sa remarque.

Je crois qu'elle a été blessé et a dû se sentir abandonnée quand elle est partie. Sa retenue envers nous en témoigne. Répondit-il. Au fait, tu vas bientôt repartir au Japon?

Non. Enfin, pas tout de suite. J'ai fini mes études là-bas et papa désire que je reprenne la compagnie. Lui dit-elle.

Ça te dirais qu'un jour, on aille au restaurant ensemble? Lui proposa t-il un peu nerveux.

Bien sûr. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tsukushi avait à son tour entrainé Woo Bin vers une autre peinture plus petite. Ils discutaient de pleins de choses ensemble.

« Quand repars-tu? Demanda t-il un peu triste.

Je ne repars pas. Je me suis inscrite à Shinwa pour la faculté de droit international. Lui révéla t-elle en souriant.

Vraiment? S'exclama t-il surpris.

Bien sûr. Comme tu le devineras, ma mère n'a pas été folle de joie, mais quand je lui ai dis que ma tante « dirigeait » l'université, ça allait mieux. Lui expliqua la jeune femme.

Tu reste vivre chez Jun Pyo alors? Lui demanda Woo Bin.

Non, j'ai trouvé une maison près de chez eux mais je préfère ne pas les déranger. Ils viennent de se marier et ils auront déjà sa mère. Dit-elle.

On pourra donc toujours se voir. S'exclama t-il content.

Bien que Ga Eul était toujours dehors, Akira était rentré pour parler affaires avec Soujiro. Assise seule sur le banc, elle réfléchissait. Un toussotement derrière elle, la fit sursauter.

« Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en le voyant s'approcher, puis s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ga Eul-yang, je suis désolé. Dit-il en la dévisageant.

Je sais. Moi aussi, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit. Répondit-elle.

J'ai trouvé le jumeau de ton pendentif. Dit-il en sortant le porte clé avec la figurine.

Sunbae...souffla t-elle émue. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ce jour-là? Voulue t-elle savoir même si cela faisait mal.

Je ne l'ai découvert que la veille du mariage de Jun Pyo. As-tu remis le paquet et la lettre à mon père? Demanda t-il incertain.

Je l'ai croisé quand je sortais de ton studio. J'avais déposé le paquet sur le bar. Admit-elle doucement.

Je sais que si j'avais eu le cadeau, j'aurais été présent à l'aéroport, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais...

Au chevet de Jun Pyo. Je sais. Le coupa Ga Eul en souriant à son air surpris. Je l'ai su par Jan Di, quand j'étais au Japon.

Pendant toutes ces années, même en Suède, j'ai pensé à toi. Avoua t-il d'une petite voix. Que dirais-tu d'avancer, d'oublier tout ça? Proposa t-il.

J'ai déjà avancer. Répondit-elle plus pour elle-même. Mais je suis d'accord pour que l'on recommence. Fit-elle en souriant et lui tendant la main.

Marché conclu. Dit-il en lui souriant aussi. Allons retrouver les autres. Fit Yi Jung en tendant la main qu'elle attrapa.

Ensemble ils revinrent vers leurs amis. La grand-mère aperçut le sourire de Ga Eul quand elle passa devant elle au bras de Yi Jung. Pendant toute l'exposition de Soujiro, une bonne entente eut lieu, même Yi Jung commença à sympathiser avec Akira.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Ga Eul crut être revenue presque cinq ans en arrière, tellement elle passait de temps avec Jan Di et le F4. Nishikado-sama devait retourner au Japon dans quelques jours accompagné de Soujiro et Akira. Elle attendait encore la réponse de Ga Eul concernant la succession. La jeune femme ne s'était pas encore décidée et l'enjeu était trop important pour le prendre à la légère.

Nishikado-sama était assise dans un fauteuil de sa suite attendant Ga Eul. Cette dernière l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour venir la voir.

À onze heures, on frappa à la porte de chambre, Ga Eul entra après avoir reçu la permission.

« Ga Eul-san! S'exclama la grand-mère. As-tu décidé?

Oui. Dit-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle. J'accepte d'être le successeur de la compagnie. Mais j'ai quelques questions.

Vas-y. Accepta la vieille femme.

Tout d'abord, je ne serais pas obligé d'épouser Jiro ou Ichiro? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

Non, ce serait une torture pour toi d'être mariée à Soujiro. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas. Répondit-elle compréhensive.

Vraiment?

Oui.

Arigato gozaimasu. Si je suis l'héritière, combien de temps devrais-je rester au Japon sans revenir ici? Demanda Ga Eul tristement.

Au moins deux ans. Pour que le conseil approuve mon choix, tu dois te perfectionner et avoir des idées de développement pour la compagnie. Bien entendu, le choix final me revient. Lui expliqua calmement Nishikado-sama.

Quand annonceras-tu la décision? Voulut-elle savoir.

Tout d'abord, rentrons au Japon. Je vais l'annoncer à Soujiro ce soir en ta compagnie. Dit la grand-mère.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ga Eul rentra chez elle. Puis tout à coup, elle voulut voir ses amies. Elle appela donc Jan Di, Tsukushi et Jae Kyung pour se retrouver au F4 Lounge.

Vers treize heures, les quatre filles arrivèrent au bar qui faisait aussi restaurant. Pendant près de trois heures, elles discutèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de deux semaines. Tsukushi avait enfin emménagé dans sa maison et avait ainsi commencé ses cours. Jae Kyung sortait de temps en temps avec Ji Hoo qui désormais passait le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Soujiro arriva un peu en retard au dîner du soir. Sa grand-mère et Ga Eul étaient déjà présentes et discutaient sérieusement. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et s'installa en face de sa grand-mère et de Ga Eul.

« alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler? Demanda t-il en les regardant bizarrement.

- De la succession de la compagnie. Lui répondit sa grand-mère.

J'ai déjà donné mon avis. Je ne veux pas prendre la relève. Se défendit-il levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Ga Eul-san d'être le successeur. Et elle a acceptée. Lui annonça fièrement sa grand-mère.

Vraiment? S'étonna t-il en fixant Ga Eul qui hochait la tête en souriant.

Elle rentre avec nous la semaine prochaine à Tokyo. Donc dorénavant, elle est ta soeur. Si jamais j'apprends que tu l'a blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu auras affaire à moi. Lui apprit sa grand-mère en souriant.

Hai! Rétorqua t-il un peu effrayé, ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.

Le dîner fut l'occasion de discuter des détails concernant la succession et son intégration dans la famille Nishikado.

« Mais comment pourrais-je être la soeur de Soujiro, j'ai toujours mes parents. Lui dit Ga Eul un peu perdue.

Je sais, il faut juste que tu leur fasse signer un papier déclarant que tu es ma petite-fille et que tu peux par conséquent accéder à la compagnie. Lui expliqua t-elle en entrant dans sa suite, suivit des deux jeunes gens.

Tout simplement? S'étonna Ga Eul.

Oui. Je te donnerais les papiers demain. Il faut qu'ils soient signés le plus tôt. Acquiesça Nishikado-sama.

Ga Eul accepta et quelques minutes plus tard, sortit accompagné de Soujiro. Ce dernier la raccompagna chez elle. Ce soir-là, au moment de s'endormir, elle se demanda comment elle allait annoncer cette nouvelle aux autres.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Friendship

Jan Di et Jun Pyo avaient organisé une petite soirée entre amis. C'est donc à l'heure prévue que leurs amis arrivèrent. Le F4 après être tous arrivés n'attendait plus que les trois filles qui manquaient.

« Comment ça va avec Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda Woo Bin à Yi Jung en les attendant.

On a discuté. Confirma t-il en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

Et alors? Voulut savoir Ji Hoo.

Pas grand chose, avoua t-il tristement. On s'est mis d'accord pour resté amis. Et que j'avais été un imbécile.

C'est tout? S'étonna Jan Di.

Hum. Acquiesça Yi Jung.

Avant de continuer sur ce sujet, les trois dernières invités arrivèrent. Ji Hoo et Woo Bin se dirigèrent directement vers leurs petites-amies. En effet, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les deux membres du F4 sortaient officiellement avec Jae Kyung et Tsukushi. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le salon, Tsukushi et Jae Kyung allèrent vers leurs copains pendant que Yi Jung et Ga Eul les observaient en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le majordome leur annonça que le dîner était servi. Chacun prit place autour de la table: Jae Kyung à côté de Ji Hoo, Ga Eul auprès de Yi Jung ainsi que Tsukushi à côté de Woo Bin. Durant tout le diner les conversations allèrent bon train. Jan Di et Jun Pyo annoncèrent qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Tout le monde était heureux pour eux. Après cette bonne nouvelle, le dessert fut apporté. C'est à ce moment-là que Ga Eul prit la parole.

« Hum, commença t-elle en regardant ses amis qui la dévisageaient. J'ai quelque chose à annoncer moi aussi.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Jun Pyo curieux.

Laisse la s'expliquer! L'interrompit Jan Di. Continue Ga Eul. L'encouragea son amie en souriant.

Et bien, je sais que cela fait seulement quelques mois que je suis revenue en Corée. Dit-elle. Mais, j'ai décidé de repartir au Japon. Annonça t-elle à ses amis qui étaient étonnés.

Quoi? S'écria Tsukushi surprise. Mais pourquoi? On reste à Séoul avec Jae Kyung, pourquoi veux-tu repartir à Tokyo?

Est-ce à propos de Soujiro? Lui demanda Jae Kyung.

Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de rester amis? Demanda à son tour Woo Bin.

Oui. Si je vais à Tokyo, je repars avec Nishikado-sama. Soujiro et moi ne pourrons jamais être ensemble désormais. Je ne peux décidément pas sortir avec mon cousin. Dit-elle en souriant.

Hein? Comment ça « cousin »? S'exclama perdue Tsukushi.

C'est en partie ce que je voulais vous dire ce soir. Fit Ga Eul en les observant. Vous le savez, Nishikado-sama désire se retirer de la compagnie. Elle m'a donc proposé de reprendre le fauteuil de Président au sein de la compagnie. Avoua t-elle sérieusement aux autres qui étaient bouche bée.

Mais cela doit revenir à Soujiro ou Ichiro, non? Lui demanda Tsukushi perdue une fois de plus.

C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à mes parents de signer des papiers.

Lesquels? Demanda Jun Pyo.

Ceux qui indiquent que Nishikado-sama est ma grand-mère. Officiellement. Répondit la jeune femme.

Donc cela veut dire que tu as accepté? Voulut comprendre Ji Hoo.

Oui. Je dois faire mes preuves pendant quelques temps auprès du Conseil. affirma t-elle

Quand pars-tu? Demanda Yi Jung soudainement.

Dans deux jours. Pendant deux ans. Confirma t-elle en attendant leur réaction.

Deux ans? S'écria Jan Di. Mais tu viens juste de revenir et tu veux déjà repartir?

Je sais. Fit-elle tristement. Mais j'ai envie de la faire. Pour moi, c'est une occasion qui ne se refuse pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, cette fois?

Bien sur que non! Fit Jan Di en se levant pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

La jeune femme fut suivie par leurs deux autres amies, puis par le F4, seul Yi Jung resta un peu en retrait avec les yeux pleins de tristesse. Il n'approuvait pas cette décision. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Ga Eul expliqua plus en détails l'arrangement qu'elle avait passé avec sa désormais grand-mère pour que ses amis comprennent sa situation.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, commença Jun Pyo, tu sera aussi riche et célèbre que nous dans deux ans?

Hé! Peut-être que nous pouvons aussi faire notre « F4 »? le taquina sa femme en souriant aux autres filles dans la pièce.

Hein? Pas question! Personne ne peut égaler le F4 original! Répliqua t-il inquiet. N'est-ce pas les gars?

Faut voir. Fit Ji Hoo.

Ça pourrait être intéressant. Continua Woo Bin en rigolant.

Pas question! Tous les hommes tourneront autour de Jan Di! S'inquiéta de plus en plus Jun Pyo en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Tu oublies Ga Eul, Tsukushi et Jae Kyung. Lui rappela Woo Bin devenu sérieux lui aussi.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Jun Pyo Sunbae, je ne pourrais jamais être aussi riche que vous. Tenta Ga Eul pour le rassurer.

J'espère bien. Rétorqua le leader. Sinon, je commencerais à m'inquiéter.

Faut toujours qu'il soit le meilleur! Souffla exaspérée Jan Di.

Les deux derniers jours de Ga Eul à Séoul furent très chargés. Après avoir annoncé son intention de repartir à Tokyo au père de Jae Kyung, ce dernier lui souhaita toute la réussite possible et lui promit de l'aider si elle en avait besoin. Elle passa le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis mais aussi avec Yi Jung.

Le jour du départ de la jeune femme, tout le monde se tenait devant elle pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Chacun leur tour, lui souhaita un bon vol et lui fit promettre de les tenir au courant de sa vie. Le tour de Yi Jung vint en dernier. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune femme et les autres leur laissèrent de l'intimité en commençant à partir.

« alors ça y est, tu pars. Affirma tristement le potier mais toujours avec son sourire charmeur.

Oui, Sunbae. Mais cette fois, tu es là. Confirma t-elle en lui souriant en retour.

Dois-je te retenir? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

Non. Pas cette fois, Sunbae. Dit-elle, je dois y allé. Finit-elle par dire après avoir entendu son vol.

Au moment où elle commençait à s'éloigner, Yi Jung la rattrapa par le bras. A ce moment-là, leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, espace que brisa Yi Jung en embrassant la jeune femme sur les lèvres.

J'attendrais. Souffla t-il après le baiser dans l'oreille de Ga Eul encore sous le choc. Je t'attendrais.

Sunbae...commença t-elle choquée.

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça dorénavant. Juste Yi Jung. La coupa t-il en lui souriant. »

En lui disant cela, il l'encouragea à partir d'un signe de la tête vers la porte d'embarcation. La jeune femme regarda encore une dernière fois Yi Jung et suivit l'hôtesse de l'air. Une fois dans l'avion, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ce que remarqua la grand-mère Nishikado, qui était assise à ses côtés.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13: Tokyo or Séoul?

« Je sais Jan Di! S'exclama Ga Eul au téléphone tout en arpentant les couloirs de Nishikado Company.

Elle va avoir un an. Lui fit son amie à l'autre bout du fil. Tu dois être là pour voir ta nièce souffler ses bougies.

J'essayerais de venir. Promis. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Je te dirais ça plus tard, araso? Désolé, Jan Di, mais je dois y aller. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. »

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de conférence où se trouvait tous les actionnaires qui faisaient parti du Conseil. Au bout de la pièce se tenait la Présidente, qui sourit à Ga Eul quand cette dernière vint s'asseoir.

Quatre heures plus tard, tout le monde sortit de la salle en félicitant Ga Eul. En effet, ils venaient de la nommer Présidente. Le vote fut à l'unanimité en faveur de la jeune femme. Les actionnaires ont tour à tour énumérés les actions de Ga Eul au sein de la Compagnie durant ces derniers dix-huit mois passé au Japon. La nouvelle branche basée à Séoul depuis un ans marchait très bien, cela faisait de tels bénéfices que la Nishikado Company était deuxième, derrière la Domioji Company dans le rang des plus riches entreprises du Japon. En plus de la branche coréenne, Ga Eul eut l'idée de rajeunir certains produits et de faciliter la cérémonie du thé pour les plus jeunes. Nishikado-sama n'était certes plus la Présidente, mais Ga Eul avait insisté auprès d'elle pour que la vieille femme dirige la firme tokyoïte. Bien entendu, elle avait accepté, prétextant qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour être à la retraite.

Cette dernière avait invité la nouvelle PDG à dîner, ainsi que son petit-fils. Au restaurant où ils dinèrent, Soujiro demanda des nouvelles à sa cousine.

« Comment vont tes amis à Séoul? Demanda en premier le jeune homme.

Bien. J'ai eu Jan Di ce matin au téléphone. Elle m'invite à l'anniversaire d'Ami. Répondit Ga Eul en souriant. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai être présente.

Pourquoi? Intervint Nishikado-sama curieuse. Cela fait un an que tu ne les a pas vu. Maintenant que tu es officiellement la Présidente, tu peux prendre quelques jours. Va à Séoul. Lui ordonna la vieille femme en souriant.

Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Tokyo, je m'occuperais de tes rendez-vous. Se proposa le jeune homme. Au fait, si tu va à Séoul, tu pourra enfin essayer de voir Yi Jung, non?

Jiro! S'exclama surprise Ga Eul en regardant sa grand-mère et son cousin qui souriaient. Nous ne sommes que des amis.

Cela m'étonnerais. Pour ton anniversaire, il t'a offert une magnifique bague. Lui rappela le jeune homme en désignant son index droit. Nous ne sommes pas des journalistes, nous sommes ta famille, pas la peine de nous mentir.

Je sais. Affirma t-elle en soupirant. Mais je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées, vous comprenez?

Parfaitement. Confirma sa grand-mère. Donc c'est décidé, tu va à Séoul. Tu pourras en profiter pour visiter le magasin. Ajouta t-elle en finissant sa soupe. »

Depuis trois jours, la presse ne parlait que de la nouvelle Présidente de Nishikado Company. En effet, la nouvelle de la nomination de Ga Eul au poste de PDG surprit tout le monde sauf celui du bussiness. Tous les plus gros investisseurs du Japon et éventuellement d'Asie connaissaient désormais les talents et la fiabilité du nouveau PDG. De son côté, Ga Eul avait informé le conseil qu'elle partait pour Séoul pendant quelques temps, invoquant le désir de voir le magasin et peut-être d'en développer un autre mais dans l'arrière pays cette fois-ci.

Elle avait de plus avertit Jae Kyung et Tsukushi de son arrivée en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire aux autres.

À Séoul dans un magnifique magasin de thé, se trouvait le F4, Jan Di et Ami, leur fille.

« Pourquoi on est ici? Demanda le leader à sa femme tout en jouant avec la fillette bouclée.

- pour l'anniversaire de ta fille! Lui répéta Jan Di pour la énième fois. Ga Eul a réservé l'endroit pour son anniversaire.

En même temps, c'est son magasin. Contra Jun Pyo. Elle peut y faire tout ce qu'elle veut.

C'est incroyable que ce magasin marche aussi bien! S'exclama Woo Bin en observant le décor. Il fait plus de bénéfices que mon club!

Je te remercies Woo Bin Sunbae! Interrompit une voix derrière eux. Je considère ça comme un compliment venant du plus fêtard du F4. Continua Ga Eul toujours derrière eux avec à ses côtés, ses deux amies.

Ga Eul-sshi! S'exclamèrent en choeur le F4 surpris de découvrir la jeune femme devant eux.

Quand es-tu arrivée? Lui demanda aussitôt Jan Di après l'avoir prise dans ses bras.

A l'instant. Noona et Tsukushi sont venues me chercher. C'était une surprise. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Mais la semaine dernière, tu disais que tu ne pouvais venir. Lui rappela son amie.

Je sais, mais les choses évoluent. Répondit Ga Eul. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour! Dit-elle tout en faisant des accolades aux garçons. Comment va ma nièce préférée? »

En disant cela, Ami agita les bras et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle gigotait tellement que son père eu du mal à la tenir. Ga Eul prit la fillette dans ses bras, qui s'y plut.

La journée d'anniversaire du bébé F4, le surnom provenait de Jun Pyo, se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun offrit un cadeau au bébé, tout en discutant des progrès de la fillette. La soirée commençait juste que le leader et sa famille prirent congé de leurs amis et partirent. Les six restèrent encore quelques temps au magasin avant de partir faire la fête.

Au club de Woo Bin, le F3 et les trois femmes fêtèrent le retour de Ga Eul.

« Combien de temps reste-tu? Lui demanda Tsukushi qui était dans les bras de Woo Bin.

cela dépendra de pleins de choses, du magasin, des affaires. Répondit-elle calmement.

J'ai entendu dire que Soujiro était fiancé? Il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un? Lui demanda Jae Kyung tout en caressant le dos de la main de Ji Hoo.

Oui. Son premier amour, Sara-san. Elle est revenue à la raison. Affirma t-elle en souriant. Ils vont se marier dans six mois.

Comment va Nishikado-sama? Demanda le potier en souriant à son amie.

Très bien. Elle dirige toujours la branche à Tokyo.

Elle n'est plus la Présidente? S'étonna Tsukushi en avalant de travers une gorgée.

Non, plus depuis une semaine. Confirma la jeune femme en souriant mélancoliquement.

C'est donc pour ça que tu es revenue, Soujiro est le nouveau PDG? S'inquiéta Yi Jung en posant sa main droite sur celle de Ga Eul.

Non plus. C'est moi la nouvelle PDG de Nishikado Company. Répondit-elle en rigolant en voyant la tête de ses amis.

Ça y est! S'exclama Jae Kyung heureuse. Tu va enfin pouvoir rester à Séoul.

Pour quelques temps oui. Après je verrais où je resterais définitivement. Tokyo ou Séoul? Je ne sais pas encore. Dit-elle en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Yi Jung. »


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14: Stay with me...forever.

Yi Jung regardait le paysage qui s'offrait devant lui: du haut de la colline, il apercevait une grande maison faite de bois et de verre, autour, un grand jardin remplis de fleurs violettes. Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le bruit d'une voiture qui venait de se stationner à côté de la sienne. Le chauffeur alla ouvrir au passager qui venait de descendre.

« Ga Eul-sshi. Fit-il en souriant. Quand penses-tu? Lui demanda t-il en pointant la maison.

Elle est magnifique! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Mais Sunbae, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

Tu te souviens qu'il y a presque deux ans, je t'ai dis que je t'attendrais. Je t'ai aussi demander de ne plus m'appeler Sunbae, mais seulement Yi Jung. Commença t-il en lui prenant les mains et en la regardant. La maison que tu vois, c'est la notre. Dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme qui était bouleversée.

La bague que tu porte, tu ne l'a pas mise au bon doigt. Fit-il en lui enlevant la bague pour la lui mettre à son annulaire gauche. Ce que je veux dire, c'est veux-tu rester avec moi pour toujours?

La jeune femme devant lui pleurait silencieusement ne donnant toujours pas de réponse. Puis tout à coup, elle s'approcha un peu plus de Yi Jung et vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, délicatement.

Oui. Murmura t-elle après leur baiser.

Tu reste à Séoul? Demanda t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Je crois que je vais trouver utile d'utiliser le jet de la Compagnie. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Je ne pensais pas que tu t'approprierai le style du F4! S'exclama t-il faussement vexé.

J'ai été à bonne école. Contra t-elle avant de l'embrasser puis d'observer ensemble la vue qui s'offrait devant eux. »


End file.
